


far from the sidewalk

by LermEn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LermEn/pseuds/LermEn
Summary: Питер смотрел на него с восхищением. Так было с самого первого дня, когда он впечатлительным ребенком жадно вглядывался в новостную строку, уже тогда зная, кто будет его героем. Каждый второй видел в имени Тони именно то, о чем нашептывала их корысть, но для Питера когда-то была только одна истина: «ты - Тони Старк, и я верю тебе».\\ На фоне очередного пережитого армагеддона Тони все же слетает с катушек и в этот момент под рукой оказывается Питер.





	1. try my hardest

**Author's Note:**

> * «far from the sidewalk» - далек от верного пути (по контексту песни Келли Кларксон)  
> * Пост!М4  
> * Джен, но с НЦой, потому что all complicated  
> * Возможно, шапка будет подвергаться изменениям в процессе  
> * Автор будет очень рад вашим отзывам ♥
> 
> Без лишних слов: https://pp.userapi.com/c852224/v852224089/b505d/tT1AqMMFAvI.jpg

**I try my hardest**  
**just to forget everything**

 

На поверхности гладкого стола кружка отбрасывала искаженную тень. Она пересекалась с ярким пятном от люминесцентной лампы и выглядела чуть меньше тени стоящей рядом вазочки с печеньем.

Из звуков Питер отчётливо, даже не напрягаясь, слышал почти ультразвуковое дребезжание работающего на полную мощность кондиционера. Как агент Хилл перевернула листочек в своём блокноте слышали все: два других агента стояли поодаль возле двери с беспристрастными лицами, не говоря уже о сидящем в углу мужчине с эмблемой медперсонала на куртке. Питер старался сосредотачиваться на деталях, впитывать и мысленно задавать вопросы, даже самые незначительные — это помогало отвлечься. Услужливо приготовленный кофе был добрым жестом, но не помогал забыть причину, по которой в этой комнате становилось невыносимо находиться с каждой, назло медленной, утекающей секундой. Хотя и пяти минут не прошло.

Когда Хилл вошла сюда ровно шестнадцать секунд назад, уже сразу можно было обозначить ее осторожность — заметно по редкой для нее поддерживающей улыбке и участливости в обращении.

— Как ты, Питер?

Собственное отражение на столе слишком красноречиво, чтобы в открытую врать, поэтому Питер только кивнул, продолжая прятать руки в бесформенном растянутом свитере до кончиков пальцев. Неосознанный защитный жест.

— Возможно, у тебя есть какие-то пожелания? Мы заинтересованы в том, чтобы ты пребывал в комфортных условиях.

— Тогда бы вы не заставили меня приходить сюда.

Комната для допросов едва ли была хоть для кого-то уютным местом. «Официально» Питер реабилитировался уже как три месяца и раз уж каждый третий с ним осторожничал, ему могли бы дать право выбирать место встречи. В этом была доля каприза, вызванная нежеланием вспоминать то, что он так отчаянно пытался забыть, но находиться здесь — по всем параметрам жестокая пытка, потому что он должен был рассказать все _еще раз._ Формальная отписка, добытая из полиции, Щ.И.Т. не удовлетворяла.

Мария не прокомментировала его реплику.

— Итак, мы готовы начать, — сказала она, подразумевая всех гласных и негласных участников разговора. — Дай понять, когда сам будешь готов отвечать на вопросы.

Долгим взглядом Питер посмотрел на застекленную стену напротив.

— Я хочу быть уверенным в том, что Мэй не имеет и не будет иметь доступа к этому, — его пальцы нервно потеребили ниточку с изнанки рукава. — Пообещайте мне.

— Мы услышали твою просьбу не допускать ее до более детальной информации ещё в прошлый раз, — Хилл знали, как честного агента, выполняющего свои обещания, но он должен был убедиться. — С твоего позволения мы начнем. Итак, Питер, какие отношения связывали тебя с Энтони Старком до того, как все произошло?

Питер не знал, от чего поёжился больше: от скупой характеристики «все произошло» или от того, как смехотворно-официально прозвучало это имя.

— Мистер Старк был мне другом, — не поднимая взгляда, он коснулся кружки, чтобы занять руки, но передумал.

— Как часто вы проводили с ним время?

— Когда как.

Хилл пытливо глядела на него.

— Хорошо. Как он относился к тебе? Не замечал ли ты за ним чего-то особенно странного?

Это все было так нелепо, что становилось даже страшно. Порой Питеру все еще казалось, что разговаривать об этом — вообще абсурд.

— Нет.

Хилл прищурилась.

— Иногда мне приходится тянуть из людей клещами, это моя работа. Но всегда проще, когда стороны идут друг другу навстречу. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

— Что вы хотите услышать? — Питер наконец метнул на неё свой взгляд.

— Ты знаешь, — она смягчилась, и занесённая над блокнотом ладонь с карандашом заметно расслабилась. Хилл смотрела точно в глаза Питера. — Когда он начал бить тебя?

Надежда никогда не пропадала. Надежда, что Питер в один момент просто откроет глаза и поймёт, что это был только жуткий кошмар. Но кошмар, какой бы реалистичный он не был, всегда обрывается в самую страшную секунду, а не продолжается дальше. Питер все еще не научился об этом говорить. Не хотел учиться.

— Нам нужен четкий ответ. Все подробности, которые ты можешь вспомнить.

Как будто такое вообще забывается.

На Питера вообще никто никогда не поднимал руку — плохих парней вроде грабителей или Стервятника он не брал в расчёт. Он отчётливо помнил, что тогда, <i>в первый раз</i>, не смог даже отреагировать адекватным в подобных ситуациях возмущением. До тех пор для Питера это вообще было за пределами воображения. Он был всего лишь мальчишкой, с классической подростковой дуростью, храбрым сердцем и тягой боготворить своего кумира, как бы тот не оступался. Питер смотрел на него с восхищением. Так было с самого первого дня, когда он впечатлительным ребенком жадно вглядывался в новостную строку, уже тогда зная, кто будет его героем. Каждый второй видел в имени Тони Старка именно то, о чем нашептывала их корысть, но для Питера когда-то была только одна истина: «ты — Тони Старк, и я верю тебе». Когда-то.

— Питер?

Голос Хилл вернул его в реальность. Ему очень легко было потеряться там, где он не хотел.

— Ты расскажешь о том, что произошло? — профессионально-испытующий взгляд лез в самую душу. — О том, что он делал с тобой.

Может быть, Питер жалел, что сейчас рядом с ним нет Мэй или кого-нибудь из близких друзей, но это только его крест. У него все еще была его совесть и немного силы духа, чтобы одному смотреть реальности в глаза и не позволять кому-то снова переживать за него лишний раз. Поэтому он спокойно выдохнул и решил дать то, чего от него хотят.

— Он делал многое.

 

**Because of you I am afraid**

 

Поездка с классом в Европу была самой лучшей идеей за последнее время. Питер вернулся оттуда полный таких жизненных сил, какие не могли ему дать даже паучьи способности. Словом, начало летнего сезона выдалось отличным, на подъеме. После Таноса всем кое-как удалось реанимировать умение жить и наслаждаться жизнью, поэтому даже на мелкие миссии, которых, к слову, выпадало мало — полнейшее преступное затишье — мстители вылезали с удовольствием.

Питер был почти уверен, что этот день будет потрясным. Он не так часто бывал на базе, как хотелось бы, да и не то что бы он был прям совсем «свой», хоть и являлся вроде как мстителем, но вечером все должны были собраться вместе. Просто так, без какой-либо причины, потому что иногда так получалось, и так как Питеру заявляться на базу совершенно не возбранялось, он считал, что неплохо будет повидаться со всеми. Честно говоря, в глубине души он все еще реагировал на многие вещи и многих людей, как последняя фанатка, и в последний раз, когда его поймали на съемке видео для Инстаграма, мистер Старк пристально и скептично посмотрел на него, как умеет только он, и при этом совершенно спокойно сказал: «паучок, сколько раз я должен напоминать, чтобы твои лапки держались подальше от кнопки видеосъемки?»; только одна Ванда помахала рукой его телефону.

Питера вроде как все любили («вроде как» — потому что извечная низкая самооценка ни капли не изменилась), но, само собой, его старались не брать на слишком серьёзные задания. Если в школе он был лузером по предписанному клейму типичного школьного сообщества, то среди мстителей он был лузером в силу возраста — слишком юный, все дела. Но это не отменяло того факта, что ему безумно нравилось проводить время на базе со всеми.

Когда он добрался до неё, многие уже собирались уходить. Атмосфера царила несколько напряженная, но в целом обыкновенная; честно говоря, Питер даже и не заметил бы, если бы не увидел мрачное лицо Старка, стоящего поодаль ото всех в глубокой задумчивости. Да и все были как-то задумчивы. Бывают такие унылые, вялые дни, а если ещё и погода подкачала — привет метеоневроз. Вообще лихо.

Питера поприветствовали (каждый в своей манере), впрочем, потом куда-то ушли — кажется, в разговоре прозвучало слово «зал».

— Как дела, мистер Старк? — Питер подлетел к нему, опёршимуся локтями о барную стойку. Тот мельком посмотрел на него, а потом снова уставился на керамику.

— Не сейчас, паучок. Я немного не в настроении. Иди потренируйся с остальными.

— Эмм, у вас все хорошо?

— Сказал же — не в настроении. Иди уже, — после же он едва улыбнулся, и это было ошибкой, потому что его непривычно растерянные глаза контрастировали с этим до жути. Питер пожал плечами и направился туда, где правда было повеселее — мало ли, у человека действительно плохое настроение.

В зале он первым делом испробовал новые веб-шутеры и большую часть времени провел на стенах или потолке, наблюдая, как другие расслабляются за простенькими приемами с грушей или методично занимаются на тренажерах. Питеру удалось вылезти на «ринг» на шутливую драку с Соколом и на удивление, под одобрительные комментарии присутствующих, одержать победу, просто залепив важное звенье в крыльях паутиной и через сальто отправив его в нокаут — ступнями в грудь. Сэм обещал надрать ему пятую точку в следующий раз, а Питер потешался, ведь они не могли закрыть счёт «1-1» ещё с самой первой встречи.

После пары часов, а может и меньше, ему стало жутко интересно, что сейчас делает Старк, да и пить к тому же хотелось смерть как.

Питер никогда не забудет то, что увидел, когда проходил мимо мастерской.

Согнутая в три погибели спина над столом, напряженные плечи до каменно-очерченных узлов мышц, трясущиеся руки и маниакально нацеленное куда-то внимание заставили Питера забыть, за чем он шел. Он приблизился на несколько шагов.

— Мистер Старк?..

Сбоку было видно, как пальцы одной руки до побеления сжимали отвертку, нацеливаясь в микроскопическое соединение какой-то части изобретения, а пальцы другой руки вцеплялись в край стола. Питер стоял совсем рядом, в полуметре, но тот его не замечал. Пот стекал по его лицу, одна тяжелая капля сорвалась с напряженно изломленной брови и упала вниз.

— Мистер Старк, может, я могу чем-то… — собственная протянутая рука не успела коснуться его плеча и тут же одернулась, как только Тони резко повернул голову. Питер никогда не видел таких глаз: еще более потерянных, чем в начале вечера, с диковатым взглядом, неимоверно расширенными зрачками и мутным блеском.

Казалось, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что перед ним кто-то стоит.

— Проваливай, карапуз, — сухими губами выговорил Старк и вернулся к изобретению.

— Не хочу быть навязчивым, но выглядите вы паршиво, — Питер полюбопытствовал и внимательнее пригляделся к объекту мучений на столе — Тони не мог попасть в нужную точку из-за адски трясущихся рук. Питер не знал, как ему полагается реагировать на то, что приходилось сейчас наблюдать. — Знаете, — осторожно сказал он, ступая ближе, — мне кажется, вам нужно немного… Что?

Его предложение отдыха было прервано невнятным шевелением губ, выпускающих быстрые шепчущие звуки. Тони что-то бормотал и иногда жмурил глаза, мелко мотая головой.

— Окей, — медленно проговорил Питер, ощущая, что против воли кровь начала стынуть. Зная ходовой во всех случаях афоризм, что если дверь не открывается в одну сторону, то обязательно откроется в другую, Питер собирался мягко потеснить Старка и предложить свою помощь. Он коснулся наконечника отвертки. — Давайте попробуем вместе. У вас руки немного…

Прежде чем он поймал себя на несоответствующем правде «немного», его футболка резко и внезапно затрещала в воротнике, потому что так же внезапно и рывком он оказался прижат к столу спиной, и его глаза остекленели от всего этого в момент.

— Мне. Не нужна. Ничья. Помощь, — Тони рычал ему прямо в лицо, и было такое ощущение, что Питер под натиском этого внезапного гнева вообще разучился мыслить, и даже не мог моргнуть, когда зажатая в кулаке футболка издала еще один жалобный треск.

Среди этого несколькосекундного безумия Питеру в голову пробралась только одна отдаленная мысль — от мистера Старка вообще не пахло спиртным. Ни капли.

Его буквально пышущее лицо было совсем близко и этого было достаточно, чтобы признать, что вот сейчас, прямо сейчас, было очень и очень страшно. Взгляд начал оттаивать и приобретать отголоски осознанности, и Питер счёл это наилучшим моментом.

— Так, — еле слышно выговорил он, сглатывая, — сейчас вы отпустите меня и мы поговорим, хорошо?

Питер не мог объяснить себе ни единую деталь происходящего. Первой пришедшей в голову ассоциацией, когда он только увидел его в мастерской, было зацикливание. Питер и сам мог надолго зависнуть в конце тяжёлого дня, но не настолько. Не так… помешанно? Он искренне считал, что Старку просто нужно отдохнуть: да, жизнь его не особо радовала приятными событиями в последнее время, ещё и мисс Поттс ушла — череда жирных чёрных полос. Обычно, когда Питер видел его, то только в мастерской, ещё чаще — в мастерской со стаканом виски, но ведь каждый по-своему справляется, да?

Однако в этот раз пошло что-то очень и очень не так.

— Мистер Старк, сколько вы не спали? — как можно спокойнее спросил Питер, потому что кулак все еще слабо сжимался на его футболке и этот факт немного пугал.

Тот словно очнулся. С ним нужно разговаривать, понял Питер, отвлекать. Глаза стали совсем осознанными, но нездоровый блеск никуда не ушёл.

— Три дня.

Пальцы медленно разжались, и Питер наконец выдохнул, только сейчас ощутив, как неприятно заныла поясница, до этого неудобно прижимаемая к столу.

Тони отошел от него, зарываясь в свои волосы. Теперь все было кристально ясно.

— Давайте я просто уложу вас спать? — с надеждой и искренним беспокойством в голосе спросил Питер.

— Я тебе что, сопливый малолетка, Паркер? — раздражился он.

— Нет, простите, просто… вам правда нужен отдых. Я убежусь, что вы добрались до своей комнаты и уйду. Идет? Все просто.

Старк как будто и не слушал его толком. Он сжал свои виски и зажмурил глаза так сильно, что казалось, пытается прогнать какой-то въевшийся в голову кошмар. Питер уже подумывал позвать кого-нибудь, потому что это все выглядело явно ненормально, но услышал напряженный выдох.

— Идет.

Для самого Питера поход до комнаты был как в тумане. Что бы ни творилось с мистером Старком, паучье чутье у Питера молчало, но сердце словно предчувствовало что-то дурное. А ещё чувствовала его спина, как в неё упирается тяжелый взгляд, «тонкости» которого Питер не мог — и, наверное, не хотел — различать. Пока что было достаточно только того факта, что мистеру Старку паршиво. Он с любопытством и долей беспокойства проследил, как тот подошёл к кровати и лёг на неё, укрывшись одеялом. Теперь было видно, что ему действительно, физически нехорошо: глаза мечутся из стороны в сторону, на лбу выступила испарина.

Питер собрался наконец уходить.

— Я загляну завтра утром.

— Нет, — рука Тони внезапно поймала его за запястье и сжала так крепко, что Питер с настороженно приподнятой бровью покосился на этот жест. — Не приходи. Ты меня понял, Паркер? Не нужно.

— Ага, конечно.

Уходя, он понял, что никого уже нет и база погрузилась во тьму.

Дома Мэй даже не спросила, где он так сильно задержался — знала же, что его теперь за уши не оттянуть ото всех этих супергеройских реалий. Питер лёг спать пораньше, потому что завтра должен был быть первый тест, а перед этим нужно успеть забежать к мистеру Старку.

Он взял полтора часа в запас, чтобы успеть все сделать наверняка, и проснуться пришлось рано, но ничто — он так думал — не могло испортить его настроение, ведь после теста они с Мишель должны были пойти гулять.

База встретила его угрюмым молчанием. По пути в комнату Тони он не мог удержать себя от навязчивого желания прибрать с кухни остатки вчерашнего беспорядка (Мэй бы испытала священный ужас от всего этого) и с чувством выполненного долга наконец поспешил к своей первоначальной цели.

Он правда думал, что вчерашняя старковская горячка — только одноразовая пагубная акция, он правда думал, что проявленного к нему участия будет достаточно, чтобы заставить его обратить внимание на свое состояние. Не ожидая ничего из ряда вон выходящего, Питер постучался и открыл дверь. Несколько долгих секунд он просто стоял на пороге, стараясь не таращить глаза так сильно.

По комнате будто проехал здоровенный бульдозер. Вся мебель — за исключением кровати, да и та стояла криво — была перевернута; особый ужас наводил вид кресла с истерзанными пуховыми внутренностями, вываливающимися наружу из рваной дыры на спинке. Более мелкие предметы оказались разбиты вдребезги: если настольной лампе повезло расколоться только в корпусе, то про стеклянные предметы нечего было говорить. Осколки почившей вазы хрустели под ногами стоящего посреди всего этого хаоса Старка.

С небрежной отстраненностью он вертел в руках какую-то фоторамку. Питер, признаться, несколько вздрогнул, приглядевшись. Лицо Тони по своей бледности и другим мелким деталям похоже было на лицо мертвеца, и, как красноречивый признак дурного состояния — темные круги под глазами.

Питер осторожно ступил по полу.

— Мистер Старк, сколько вы спали этой ночью? — поинтересовался он, хотя это было явно не то, что он хотел спросить.

Тот поднял на него свой буквально нечитаемый взгляд, а потом снова опустил на безделушку в руках, которую тут же откинул подальше.

— Полтора часа.

Питер настороженно проследил, как его босые ноги совершенно спокойно прошлись по всевозможным осколкам, и набрался решимости поговорить о происходящем откровенно.

— Как на счет того, чтобы вам немного…

— Только посмей сказать «отдохнуть», Паркер. Я сыт по горло этим дерьмом.

Не опешить от этого обращения означало бы полнейшее отсутствие способности видеть и слышать.

Старк небрежно подцепил за горлышко какую-то бутылку на кровати и сделал большой глоток.

Питера покривило, когда бутылка оказалась протянута в его сторону, и он тряхнул головой, разумно отказываясь, но когда Тони снова к ней приложился, то его терпение лопнуло. Он больше не мог просто стоять и смотреть. Один из запрятанных за рукавами кофты веб-шутеров был решительно освобожден, и бутылка меньше чем через секунду разбилась о стену.

— Когда я говорил тебе не приходить, поверь, я был более чем серьёзен, — сквозь зубы выговорил Старк, на мгновение застыв в напряженном положении, а затем неестественно быстро отмер, переключившись. — Схожу за новой.

И правда пошёл. Ему ничего не стоило плечом потеснить ошарашенного Питера и выйти за дверь. Питер опомнился и рванул за ним.

— Вы же понимаете, что ведёте себя ненормально, да? — он шёл за ним по коридору, пока они не дошли до бара, где Тони щедро плеснул себе скотча. — Пожалуйста, мистер Старк. Если вы думаете, что я небезнадёжен только в поимке преступников, то вы ошибаетесь. Просто прислушайтесь к человеку, который сейчас видит вас со стороны.

— И что ты хочешь услышать, а? — опустошенный стакан со стуком резко опустился на стол. — Не копайся в моей голове, мальчик. Ты, блядь, не имеешь права копаться в моей голове.

— Вы нездоровы, — сказал Питер, только сейчас _по-настоящему_ понимая, насколько это правда. — Знаю, у вас выдались не лучшие последние несколько лет. И мисс Поттс ушла, но… Это ведь не конец, да? Всегда есть…

Как во второсортной детективной истории все произошло слишком быстро. Пожалуй, даже слишком быстро, потому что от резкой боли в лице Питера разделяла миллисекунда. Он покачнулся, рефлекторно схватившись за область поражения, а когда медленно отстранил руку, обнаружил кровь. Его нос в это время ощущался настоящим очагом возгорания, от которого волнами ползли по всему лицу колюще-режущие искорки.

Питеру показалось, что в этот момент весь его чертов мир перевернулся.

Мистер Старк большими глазами смотрел на свой теперь наполовину разомкнутый кулак. Он неверяще подвигал им и в полном молчании поднял взгляд на Питера. И вот когда он его поднял, огонь какого-то совсем нехорошего внезапного намерения отразился в потемневших зрачках.

Питер успел подумать о том, что всего лишь хотел помочь, прежде чем кулак снова врезался в него.

*******

Под спиной Питер ощущал что-то мягкое.

Первой его ошибкой было поморщиться, второй — резко подскочить, вспомнив произошедшее, потому что в обоих случаях это принесло очень неприятные чувства. Он обнаружил себя на диване, и дыхание тут же стало сбиваться от осознания того, чего он никогда на самом деле представить не мог.

— Питер, Пит, прости меня, карапуз, — он дернулся от подлетевшего к нему Старка и не мог собрать мысли даже в приблизительно отчетливую цепочку; только периферийно отметил, как сильно тот ещё далёк от слова «нормальный». — Я не знаю, что за черт дернул меня сделать это, но… блядь, это одна из немногих вещей, о которых я буду жалеть до конца жизни. Блядь, Питер.

Питер дёрнулся от него: то ли от шока и обиды, то ли от того, насколько неестественно Тони вёл себя и вряд ли сам понимал, насколько. На Питера просто смотрели большие мутные глаза и эмоции в них менялись почти молниеносно — целый спектр.

— Вы ударили меня, — одними губами прошелестел он.

— Я знаю, я… — Тони остервенело вцепился пальцами в свои волосы. — Ты прав, мне… Что-то не так.

Питер изо всех сил постарался забыть и сосредоточиться на главном.

— Когда это началось?

Тони осел на пол. Питер думал, что нельзя выглядеть хуже, но тот выглядел: один Бог знал, что за мятеж засел в его голове, но вид был не лучше сбежавшего из дурки сумасшедшего.

— Четыре дня назад. У меня было такое раньше — тревога из-за ПТСР, но… я зол, я так чертовски зол, что ты даже представить не можешь. Я чувствую, как там, — пальцы лихорадочно постучали по виску, сопровождаемые тихим, сбивчивым шепотом, — что-то не может встать на место. И это не заканчивается. Я не уверен, что сейчас я делаю то, что хочу делать, и говорю то, что хочу, но одно я знаю точно, — Старк повернулся к нему, и его радужка словно слилась со зрачком, — я ударил тебя. И мне это понравилось.

Питер впервые ощущал такой кричащий дискомфорт рядом с мистером Старком. Это был не тот человек, который повелительным тоном ругал его за опрометчивые поступки, и не тот человек, который клепал ему высококлассные костюмы и часто шутил с ним в своем неизменном стиле. Краем уха Питер когда-то слышал про его панические атаки, но не придавал этому значения — по крайней мере, не на том уровне, чтобы предложить какую-то помощь. Да и какую помощь он мог ему предложить? Это проблема сугубо личная, почти такая же интимная можно сказать, как и другие личные проблемы, и кто Питер такой, чтобы вообще говорить с ним об этом?

Теперь все кардинально поменялось. Питеру нужно было проявить больше настойчивости вчера, остаться на базе на ночь, а для Мэй бы он что-нибудь выдумал…

— У вас есть личный врач, — есть же? — так вот позвоните ему, иначе я позвоню любому другому, и вам это не понравится. И это не вопрос. Мистер Старк.

Протест на этом лице всегда узнаваем: несмотря на чуть приоткрытые, относительно расслабленные губы, складка между бровей говорила куда больше. Почти прежний Старк, намеревавшийся отчитать его за отменнейшее сочетание идиотизма и храбрости. Только вот все было совсем иначе.

У Питера запекшаяся кровь у рта стягивала кожу. Приятного мало. плюс ко всему нос все еще болел, но регенерация уже начала беспокоиться об этом. Сколько он был в отключке — пятнадцать минут? Полчаса? Питер невольно посмотрел на костяшки пальцев Тони и понял, что лучше бы не смотрел, слишком жутко было вспоминать.

Тот отвел взгляд, упершись в пол.

— Ладно.

Маленькая победа.

— Пятница, просканируй мозг мистера Старка.

— Пятница, только попробуй, — резко оборвал Тони, не дав Питеру даже шанса своим грубым тоном. Он, видимо, сам поймал себя на этом, и постарался смягчиться, но все равно все слова шли сквозь зубы. — Питер, мне постоянно страшно и я постоянно испытываю гнев. Ты должен уйти. Ты не представляешь, о чем я думаю сейчас. Проваливай. Тебя ждет Мэй. Школа. Просто проваливай к чертям.

— Один раз я уже ушел, — заметил Питер с твердостью. — Теперь не дождетесь. Звоните.

И неважно, что внутренне его охватывал мандраж при мысли, что он диктовал Тони. С одной стороны, он был бы рад сейчас услышать что-то вроде «паучок, а не пошел бы», но рассчитывать на привычное обращение, да и вообще поведение, не приходилось.

Тони правда позвонил врачу. Точнее, набрал, а тот не ответил, поэтому вслед пропущенному звонку полетело сообщение — Питер видел, как тот водит пальцем по сенсору.

Наступило классически-долгое, стабильно — вроде как — протекающее ожидание. Недостаток сна начал сказываться на Питере самым неприятным образом: тяжелые веки закрывались, и с этим было довольно сложно бороться. Засыпая на диване, он уже видел образ недовольного учителя за тест по испанскому, на который он, конечно же, не попадал.

Потом ему снилось свидание с Мишель. Оно было каким преувеличенно нелепым, словно пародия на пародию, но они бесились и дурачились и даже целовались, стоя под каким-то сюрреалистичным деревом в Центральном парке.

Проснулся он того, что его тела банально затекло в неудобном положении. Он свесил ноги, поправляя щекотно лезущую на лоб челку, и увидел стоящего к нему спиной Старка.

— Блин, сколько я спал? — проворчал он, потирая глаза и на ватных ногах направляясь к нему. Тони обернулся, и Питер был рад заметить некоторые общие улучшения. — О, вы выглядите намного лучше. Как себя чувствуете?

С неопределённым выражением лица Тони выслушал все его вопросы и улыбнулся им.

— Прекрасно.

— Я что, проспал врача? — с явным неудовольствием догадался Питер. — Что он сказал?

— Он не приходил, — ровно ответил Тони. — И не придёт.

— Что? Почему?

— Понимаешь, паучок, — каким-то мягким, доверительным шагом он приблизился к Питеру и, став напротив, лениво потрепал золотую макушку. — Врач не придёт, потому что я так захотел, — где-то в районе бёдра плавно зашевелилась его рука, и Питер не успел опустить взгляд вниз. — Прости, карапуз.

Питер ощутил только жалящий укол в шею и странное чувство внутри, словно распирающее сосуды вакуумным давлением. Он не успел ничего сделать — игла уже почти безболезненно вынырнула из него. Считанные секунды.

Питер пошевелил языком, но сказать ничего не получилось. Все стало каким-то зыбким.

И только Тони удовлетворительно вцеплялся взглядом в осоловевшее лицо. Падая, Питер инстинктивно попытался удержаться за его футболку, а поймал его кто-то или нет — он уже не мог ощутить.

Сознание подвело его так же, как и ноги.

 


	2. you fell so hard

**I don't know how**   
**to let anyone else in**

Пальцами от плеча ровно три шажочка вниз и два вправо. Точно под ключицей. Потемневшее углубление в деформированном покрове кожи может поместить кончик мизинца. Не то что бы Питер проверял, он просто знал каждый свой шрам досконально, и вот этот — один из самых запоминающихся. Как и самый первый, который на ноге. Конечно, это все о тяжёлых ранах, потому что если начать считать обыкновенные побои, можно сбиться уже на сто пятьдесят восьмом.

— Может, мне попросить, чтобы тебе принесли новый кофе? — Хилл кивнула на давно остывшую кружку.

Питер про себя усмехался — неужели они правда думали, что рассказывать станет легче, если вливать в него пускай даже самый вкусный кофе? Он только мотнул головой.

— Шрам у тебя на виске, — сказала наблюдательная Хилл. — Откуда он у тебя?

На самом деле на виске была только его часть — следствие лопнувшей кожи. На голове прятался первоисточник, прикрытый волосами. Его он не помнил, как получил. Точнее помнил не так свежо, что, наверное, к лучшему. Испытав ту агонию один раз, не хотелось к ней возвращаться даже мысленно.

— Я еще не дошёл до этого.

— Извини, но мне приходится задавать вопросы. Ты не очень охотно идёшь на контакт, так ведь?

— Вы хотите правды, и я уверен, что за ней не нужно далеко идти — его медицинская у Щ.И.Т.а на руках.

— Диагнозы — ещё не всё, их никогда не бывает достаточно. Питер, — она несколько сочувствующе поджала губы. — Ты начал вполне уверенно. Почему бы тебе просто…

— Не делайте вид, будто вам не плевать, — перебил Питер. — Вашей организации никогда ни до кого не было дела. И даже вы, мисс Хилл. Ходячая машина для исполнения поручений, если вам снова нужно было бы подвергнуть меня опасности ради добычи нужной информации, вы бы сделали это не задумываясь. Я не прав? — все больше смотря на ее лицо, по всем параметрам хранящее шпионские, но незаметные сразу черты, Питер понимал, как тошно ему было находиться здесь — среди меркантильных лжецов и эгоистов. Его голос был холоден и чёток. — Я знаю, что директор Фьюри слышит меня, и я очень хочу спросить — вы уже поставили печать в его личное дело? Что там — «отстранён»? Или может, «непригоден»? — он неотрывно глядел в стекло напротив. — Каким ещё словом вы готовы назвать все то, что вы из него сделали?

Выпад в сторону Фьюри был справедливым — Питер так считал. Иначе бы он не стоял там, за стеклом, а разговаривал бы с ним сам, но нет — так бы пришлось выразить сочувствие. Питеру не нужно было ни грамма его сочувствия, просто оно отличный показатель того, насколько человек готов принять справедливую долю своей вины. Что ещё тяжелее — принять ее почти публично.

— Ты обвиняешь Щ.И.Т. в том, чего он не мог предвидеть, — мимолётом Мария отрицательно кивнула медработнику, который с готовностью взялся было за свой чемоданчик. — Все разновидности психических расстройств напрямую зависят от индивидуальной стрессоустойчивости.

— Но вы знали, знали, что он всегда тяжело переносил все это.

— Звучит так, будто ты его защищаешь, — заметила Хилл, в отличие от Питера держась преспокойно.

Это подействовало на него как громкий щелчок, раздавшийся у самого уха.

Он никогда не видел врага в Щ.И.Т.е — да и с чего бы? — но сейчас не был голословным. Если постоянно относиться к солдату только как к солдату, он сломается раньше, чем какая-нибудь очередная война действительно убьёт его.

Питеру было сложно говорить. Он вообще никогда никому не рассказывал настолько подробно. Не упуская ни единой детали. А детали он помнил каждой клеточкой своего тела, как фантомные боли — бессрочный подарок от мистера Старка, а всем известно, что на подарки он никогда не поскупился бы — со всей щедроты своих возможностей.

Наверное, все же стоило продолжать начатое, потому что Хилл пытливо смотрела на него. Она вряд ли желала ему зла, но ему с трудом удавалось делать это — впускать кого-то так глубоко.

— Я никогда не знал, — его интонация и голос были тихими и обрывающимися, — что ожидать от него. Его безумие… оно пугало. Когда он смотрел на меня… — он вздрогнул, вспомнив этот жгучий взгляд, оставляющий на костях метки своего внимания, — когда делал все это, его глаза были такими чистыми. Они всегда были одинаковыми. Он понимал, что делал. По крайней мере, в самом начале. Первые полмесяца, наверно.

Эти были те первые полмесяца, на протяжении которых Мэй верила, что он на секретной миссии в другой стране вместе со Старком. Первые полмесяца, когда Питер убедился на себе, что человек привыкающая ко всему тварь. Инстинкт выживания сильнее желания смерти, а Питер хотел, правда иногда хотел умереть.

Мысленно он возвращался к своим шрамам каждый день своей жизни, потому что помнил _причину_ , которая важнее их самих же. Не причину, что обычно должны обнаруживать судмедэксперты, а ту, которой он предпочёл бы всю безжалостную месть своих врагов одновременно.

— Вы спрашивали, защищаю ли я его, — он поднял свои покрасневшие глаза и понял, что с каждым тяжело пророненным словом становится легче. — Я его ненавижу.

 

**I will not break**

**the way you did,**

**you fell so hard**

Было так страшно, что где-то в животе сводило судорогой. Но не сначала. Сначала Питер разлепил веки.

Все в нем кричало об опасности и начало кричать ещё до того, как он пошевелил руками и с первыми всполохами ужаса осознал, что они связаны за спиной. Он мог бы начать звать на помощь, он мог бы проделать какие-нибудь манипуляции со стулом и разломать его к чертям, и все эти «мог бы» молниеносно и хаотично проносились в голове, пока дрожащие пальцы не нащупали позади железный корпус и там же — разбившуюся об него мимолетную надежду.

Затекшие руки накрепко были связаны и в запястьях как-то неестественно жгло, и вообще все — все это — было неестественно, как какой-то кошмар, но больше волновало Питера то, что он не мог разорвать веревки и что ощутил резкую невыразимую слабость после околоминутного усилия сделать это.

К горлу подступил ком. От нарастающих паники и истерики становилось мутно в глазах. Это сон. Это должно быть сном. Питер внушил себе глубоко и спокойно дышать, но это было еще худшей идеей, потому что от переусердства грудь болезненно раздирало. Может, он был бы напуган не так сильно, если бы знал, что заключен врагом и если бы не помнил так отчетливо то, что произошло вчера. Или не вчера? Сколько он уже тут? Он опоздал в школу, опоздал на свидание с Мишель, не вернулся домой и сейчас, вероятно, встречает вечер неизвестно где, в каком-то подвале, в котором кроме серых стен и гудящих мутных лампочек не на что было обратить внимание.

Питер сцепил зубы, снова попытавшись разорвать веревки, но у него ничего не получилось. Он всхлипнул, запрокидывая голову назад, стараясь не разреветься от досады.

— Не советую дергать руками. Веревки смазаны, и я не думаю, что ты хочешь ощутить, как кислота еще больше разъест следы.

Питер замер, услышав ровный голос.

Тони вышел из тени угла с выражением змеиного проникновенного взгляда, который был Питеру почти незнаком.

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, скажите, что это шутка, — его горло настолько сковало изнутри, что он едва ли не шептал. — Я клянусь, что забуду это и никогда не буду вспоминать, я не скажу ни слова, пожалуйста, клянусь.

— Ты просто отвратительно предсказуем, — он выделил «отвратительно» так, как будто это правда было одной из вещей, доводившей его до скрежета зубов.

— Я не знаю, что с вами, но сейчас вы делаете большую ошибку, — осторожно выговорил Питер, молясь остаткам благоразумия Старка. — Поверьте мне, вы этого не хотите, все, что вам нужно — это просто поговорить со специалистом. Я… я слышал про такое. Вам кажется, что вы поступаете правильно, вам кажется, что вам нужно контролировать что-нибудь, но это иллюзия контроля, его проекция, потому что вам не хватает его в своей голове, и я клянусь, клянусь, что помогу вам с этим, что…

— Хватит пичкать меня своим школьным дерьмом, ты ничего не знаешь об этом, — Тони перебил его резко и раздраженно, заставив вздрогнуть. Все быстро и сбивчиво произнесенные им слова были развеяны этим яростным и властным тоном как бесполезная, ничего не значащая вещь в мире. Словно Питер сам ничего не значил.

Он хотел истерически удариться затылком о стену, но стены сзади не было, поэтому он только беспомощно сжал пальцы за спиной. Тони немного смягчился, и огонь в его глазах стал чуть меньше. Он подошел к Питеру, заставив его гордо отвести взгляд, и уверенным движением ладони схватил его за левую скулу, отвернув его лицо в сторону и вглядываясь. Это было грубо и небрежно, а еще его пальцы, легшие на часть шеи, были сухими и твердыми, и Питер поразился бы тому, какой опасностью веяло от этих рук, если бы не был так ошеломлен происходящим.

Старк поглядел на его шею еще немного и так же небрежно убрал руку.

— Синяк, — односложно прокомментировал он как будто для себя и отошел.

Питера потряхивало. Питер почти ничего не понимал, но он все еще надеялся.

— Мистер Старк, — позвал он, когда тот снова обернулся, и бросил к чертям всю свою мнимую непоколебимость, — мне страшно.

Его, кажется, это позабавило, и на лице можно было разглядеть мрачную ухмылку.

— Тебе страшно? — он присел на край железного стола возле запертой двери. — Знаешь, Паркер, я всегда не без оснований думал, что ты непроходимый идиот, который лезет, куда его не просят, а потом ноет, что ему страшно. И самое ироничное в том, что жизнь тебя ничему не учит. Нет, даже не так — тебя ничему не научила смерть. Думаешь, я стану слушать мольбы человека, который феноменально, _просто непроходимо туп?_

Питер слушал и бледнел с каждой секундой. Ему было так паршиво, что, наверное, если бы определённая степень паршивости могла убивать, он бы умер.

Тем временем Тони с чувством продолжал.

— Ты как большая заноза в моей заднице. Вредитель. Вечно лезешь, куда не положено, а я потом должен разгребать все эти косяки за тобой; как же мне помочь Питеру с плохими парнями? как же мне спасти бедного Питера? как собрать его из той кучки пыльного дерьма, которая осталась от него на Титане? Уже в печенках сидит. Иногда я жалею, что все не осталось так, как было после щелчка. Лучше остаток жизни обниматься с бутылкой, чем снова видеть твоё глупое, полное раздражающей надежды лицо. Постой, — тут он остановился, вглядываясь в него. — Ты что, собрался разреветься как девчонка? — в каком-то возбужденном, экспрессивном состоянии он спрыгнул со стола и подлетел к Питеру, склонившись к нему и упершись руками в его колени. По щеке Питера скатилось несколько тихих слезинок. Удовлетворившись подтверждением своей догадки, Тони ухмыльнулся, а потом резко переменил свой вид на пугающе серьёзный. — Неужели ты и правда никогда не думал, что все именно так? Неужели твоя маленькая паучья головка никогда не допускала и _мысли_? — он наставил палец на его висок, словно хотел проткнуть. — Неужели ты не думал о том, что я могу тебя ненавидеть? А я тебя ненавижу, будь уверен, ненавижу так сильно, что иногда просто хочу сжать руками твоё горло и смотреть, как ты задыхаешься.

Момент, когда Тони легко, но ощутимо схватил его за волосы, Питер где-то далеко в мыслях посчитал своим последним, но даже если тот собирался продемонстрировать то, о чем говорил, у Питера билось бы только одно в голове — то, как страшно и обидно ему было.

Те несколько слезинок стекли по гордо-ровному лицу, но все эти слова, все эти ужасные слова с невыносимой жестокостью въедались в сознание, что нельзя было не осознавать их в полной мере, и слезы сильно потекли по напрягшимся щекам и упрямо сжимаемым губам.

Мистер Старк словно с удовольствием смотрел на это зрелище, с глубоко затаенными неверием и самоизумлением в глазах, а затем практически сразу как-то покривился и разжал волосы на затылке.

— Но зачем торопиться? — он выпрямился. — У нас впереди много свободного времени.

Питер был раздавлен. Пелена в глазах мешала видеть и шумело в ушах, но сквозь этот шум он все ещё мог слышать свой надломленный голос.

— З-з… за что вы так?..

— За что? — Старк вернул ему вопрос. — За то, что ты обуза. Ты обуза, Паркер. Обуза, которую я додумался взвалить на себя. И знаешь, я мог бы как-нибудь отвязаться от тебя, мог бы. Но нет, мне надо было играть в «папочки-сыночки», учить тебя, наставлять. Но ты необучаем. Ты все. Делаешь. Мать твою. Наперекор!

Питер не верил, что мог быть настолько разочарованием. Он отказывался верить, что из всех он злил и раздражал Старка больше всего, до лютой ненависти. Он никогда ничего не делал сверхплохого, чтобы заслужить такое. Но вот он здесь, и это запутывало. Почему же именно, ради всего святого, он?

Питер не мог нормально успокоиться. Его колотило.

— Кстати о времени. Думаю, пора позвонить твоей тётушке, что скажешь? — Тони достал из кармана джинс его мобильный. Он с легкостью вбил пароль, который неизвестно каким способом узнал, и немного покопался. — Нашёл. Только без глупостей, паучок. Придумай что-нибудь. Чтобы потом мне не пришлось посадить ее рядом с тобой только в более… — он пошло усмехнулся, — потрепанном виде.

Одно упоминание Мэй вскипятило в Питере всю имеющуюся в нем злобу. Все это уже начало принимать серьёзный оборот, что бы за этим не стояло.

Питер ничего не ответил, сомкнув зубы.

Тони нажал на сенсор и поднёс телефон к его уху, сверля взглядом. У Питера сбилось дыхание, когда он услышал гудки, и сумасшедше быстро забилось, когда услышал обеспокоенный голос Мэй, которая так и не успела договорить.

— Мэй, пожалуйста, срочн!..

Питер пожалел об этом в ту же секунду. Его голова чуть не оторвалась, когда тыльная сторона ладони Старка с жесткими костяшками резко влепила ему пощечину.

Это был удар для Питера во всех смыслах. В шоке он раскрыл рот, ощущая, как нещадно пылает щека и скула. Он был все так же беспомощен и жалок в своих глазах, поэтому крепче сжал губы, безрезультатно давя всхлип.

Мистер Старк не имел права бить его. Ладно, если именно бить, но сейчас он просто очень-очень больно шлёпнул. Шлёпнул, как будто правда имел пускай самое отдаленно родительское право. Как будто Питер непослушный нашкодивший ребёнок.

— Даю ещё один шанс, — сдержанно выговорил Тони, сжимая кулаки. — Советую тебе поступить правильно.

Воспалившаяся часть лица и не думала остывать. Под этим взглядом она словно горела сильнее.

Мэй перезвонила сама, и Питер сморгнул слезы, как только мобильный снова оказался у уха.

— Мэй, извини, я… я просто выронил телефон, все в порядке.

— Питер, ты напугал меня. Где тебя носит? Уже половина двенадцатого. И о чем ты кричал? У тебя все хорошо?

Старк все еще пристально смотрел на него.

— Я просто… просто хотел попросить, да. Пожалуйста, срочно посмотри, не оставил ли Нэд у меня на столе свою банковскую карточку. Он звонил мне. Кажется, потерял, — Питер сглотнул сухой ком, вставший поперёк горла от всего этого абсурда.

— Там не было никакой карты, когда я заглядывала, — ответила Мэй. — Милый, скажи мне, где ты? Уже так поздно…

— Мэй, послушай, — он прикрыл глаза, лишь бы не видеть, как по лицу Тони разливается темное удовлетворение. — Ты только не пугайся — хорошо? — но меня срочно забрали на… на задание. Это секретная миссия, понимаешь? Я не мог не пойти. Но, честно говоря, я не знаю, когда вернусь домой, и… Ты только не беспокойся, ладно?

— Не беспокойся? — нервно воскликнула она. — Не беспокойся?! Скажи это кому-нибудь другому, мистер. Тебя забирают на черт знает какую миссию, а я узнаю об этом только сейчас? Это как минимум эгоистично!

— Прости, я знаю, просто… так получилось.

— И на сколько дней затянется эта твоя миссия? А как же школа, господи…

— Мэй, я не знаю. Не знаю, — он чувствовал себя просто отвратительно из-за вынужденной лжи, но лучше себя точно не почувствует, если узнает, что Мэй всерьёз угрожают. — Я… я постараюсь быть на связи. Если хочешь, я просто дам тебе мистера Старка.

— Не нужен мне твой Старк, — устало выдохнула она. Какое-то время они молчали, но удивительно, что именно Мэй первая взяла себя в руки. — Милый, я надеюсь, что ты будешь очень осторожен. Я люблю тебя.

Питеру хотелось закричать в трубку. Он мысленно держал себя за язык и глотку, чтобы не сдаться. Он-то вытерпит, он-то все вытерпит, но Мэй — просто беззащитная женщина, которая просто не заслуживает ничего-ничего-ничего плохого… и которая просто хочет знать, что единственный дорогой оставшийся в ее жизни человек в порядке. Но с Питером, черт возьми, ничего не в порядке, но он не мог поставить ее под удар.

Он не успел сказать, что тоже любит ее, потому что Старк нажал на отбой.

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, — взмолился Питер, лелея последние угасающие остатки надежды. — Она сойдёт с ума, если со мной что-нибудь случится, я не могу так с ней поступить. Мне… я устал, мистер Старк. У меня затекли руки и ноги, мне больно и я голоден. Я просто хочу домой, прошу вас.

Последнее он договаривал почти шепотом. Он правда устал, он был готов простить Тони все — все до последнего, — если бы тот просто для начала развязал ему руки и перестал бить его. Питер не убежал бы: они оба пришли бы в себя, насколько это возможно, поговорили, Питер бы убедил его принять помощь. Все бы медленно, но верно восстановилось. Но Тони даже не слушал его. Это был совершенно незнакомый Питеру человек.

— Странно, разве ты не мечтал, чтобы база стала твоим домом? — он еще умудрялся картинно иронизировать. — Мечты сбываются, паучок. Наслаждайся.

— Я вас ненавижу, — проскрежетал Питер, практически ничего не видя перед собой.

Тони, собравшийся уходить, замер к нему спиной и только повернул голову. Питер не знал, получилось ли у него всколыхнуть что-то в нем, что-то неприкрытое надуманной привычкой держать лицо. Не то что бы Питер пытался, но на мгновение ему показалось, что сейчас Старк выглядел так, как за день до произошедшего - потерянно. Разбито?..

Он ушёл, бросив напоследок издевательское «отдыхай», а Питер не мог поверить, что тот правда ушёл, оставил его одного, связанного, голодного, обезвоженного, а пить действительно хотелось так, что драло глотку. Он снова попытался вырваться и шевелил руками, пока их не начало разъедать от активного трения верёвки о кожу. Губы были нещадно искусаны из-за попыток сдерживать зов о помощи, но Питер наплевал на гордость и страх и начал кричать. Это было последним, на что толкнуло его отчаяние и что он вообще мог сделать.

Когда в помещении вдруг погас свет, он всхлипнул. Он остался совсем один.

***

Что-то подсказывало, что наступило утро. Луч блекло скользил по полу из-под двери.

В забывчивости Питер подумал, почему он спит на кровати сидя и почему она такая жёсткая, но с трудом разлепив опухшие веки, с равнодушным выдохом подвигал затёкшей шеей. Он помнил все от первого до последнего слова — с чего это безумие началось и до чего дошло.

Питер проклял тот день, когда не послушался и остался помочь. Это полностью противоречило его кредо, и Питер еще больше ненавидел себя за это, но когда до адского раздражения зудят запястья, когда глаза слезятся и чешутся, когда хочется пить и одновременно хочется в туалет, когда слабость во всем теле сводит с ума, особо не задумываешься о нравственности.

Он вспоминал мистера Старка — своего мистера Старка — и в отчаянии кусал губы, потому что его мистер Старк, с которым они еще сильнее сблизились после Таноса, оторвал бы голову любому за своего неугомонного «карапуза», а не совершал бы всего этого. Питер понимал, что Тони, вероятнее всего, болен, но тот осознавал, осознавал, что делал с ним, и это нельзя оправдать.

Когда Питер поднял глаза, он увидел, что стол возле двери был завален непонятно каким барахлом, которой не мог хорошенько рассмотреть. Впрочем, не успел бы — железная дверь открылась, и в помещение зашёл Старк. Зашёл с каким-то ведром и поставил его на стол.

— Что вы сделали с моей регенерацией? — слабым голосом спросил Питер, не находя сил даже злобно смотреть на него.

— Всё с твоей регенерацией в порядке, — наверное, Питеру не стоило заговаривать первым, потому что Старк был явно не в духе и почти отчеканил фразу. — Сыворотка понизила ее активность. И я не зря говорил тебе не дергаться — чем больше дергаешься, тем в разы быстрее уходят силы. Ты заметил, да? Впрочем, дергайся сколько хочешь. Мне плевать, в каком виде ты будешь тут сидеть и пускать сопли.

Питер уже должен был привыкнуть к кардинальным изменениям, но фразы-пощёчины лупили все так же неприятно и больно.

— Может, ты хочешь, ну, там, — Тони непринуждённом взмахнул рукой, смотря точно на пах Питера. — Ты не стесняйся, боты приберут, только штанишки придется запачкать. Нет? — он совершенно верно интерпретировал теперь по-настоящему злобный взгляд. — Твоё дело. Но не советую доводить до интоксикации. Маловероятно, но все же.

— Вы не сможете держать меня тут вечно. Я человек и у меня есть потребности.

— Ты прав, я не смогу удерживать тебя здесь вечно, но пока ты именно здесь, я побеспокоился об этом.

Питер не знал, жалеть ли ему о своих репликах или нет, потому что в следующую секунду на него вылилось ведро ледяной воды, и это было адски неприятно, но Питер не отдавал себе отчёт, когда губы стали лихорадочно слизывать бегущие по лицу капли воды. Если собрать все вместе, то там не было и глотка, и это заставило его обреченно сжать в кулаки связанные руки и до вспышек зажмурить глаза, чтобы не скатиться во всхлипывание.

Старк видел все это и, видимо, посчитал недостаточным своё предыдущее действие. В три секунды щеки Питера оказались в болезненном захвате грубой ладони, и остатки воды полились ему прямо в глотку. Много, много воды. Он едва успевал дышать.

— Достаточно ли я гостеприимен, как ты считаешь? — спросил Тони, откинув ведро в сторону, а Питер мог только загнанно хватать ртом воздух.

Он продрог, и грудь его ходила ходуном, а в голове было только кричащее «зачтозачтозачтозачтозачто».

— П… почему, — ему казалось, что его глаза не просыхали, — почему именно я?..

— Потому что так звезды совпали? — издевательски предположил Старк.

— Если бы вы хотели меня убить, то давно сделали бы это. Что вы хотите доказать? — голос Питера хрипел, но он упрямо продолжал, по крайней мере, намеревался. — Вы больны, только больные люди доказывают что-то через насили…

Питер уже и представить не мог, как выглядит собственное лицо со стороны, насколько много там образовалось кровоподтеков, синяков, корки засохшей у рта и носа крови. Но получив удар, ему пришлось сплюнуть неприятную, наполнившую его рот слюну с привкусом железа и стоически посмотреть Старку в глаза.

— Вы превратились в того, против кого мы… — он снова был оборван более жестким ударом и тут же схвачен за волосы, да так, что посыпались искры из глаз.

— Запомни, — обманчиво-вкрадчиво произнёс Тони, — я, блядь, ничего никому не доказываю. Я просто беру и делаю. И если мне нравится видеть, как ты хрипишь, скулишь и пускаешь кровавые слюни, значит я буду делать все, чтобы видеть это чаще.

Господи, зачтозачтозачтозачтозачто?..

Где-то в глубине души Питер знал, что все эти ужасные слова фальш, знал, что значит говорить что-то сгоряча и что когда собаке страшно, она начинает лаять и атаковать.

Питеру и раньше доставалось: на заданиях, в погонях, во время борьбы с личным противником один на один. Тогда он не имел права быть слабым, даже если его начали бы лупить железкой по всем частям тела, но это был мистер Старк — не последний для него человек, человек, при котором он мог когда-то позволить себе быть слабым и даже с радостью был, так что Тони прекрасно знал, что весь стоицизм сейчас — лишь напускная, не соответствующая реальности чушь. Это уязвляло Питера перед ним, и они оба знали, как страшно ему, как больно и обидно. Только разница в том, что одного это совсем не беспокоило. По крайней мере, так казалось.

— Настоящий мистер Старк никогда бы этого не сделал, — Питер покачал головой, закусывая губы. — Никогда.

— А может это и есть настоящий я, а? Может вы все ошибались насчёт меня? — было заметно, насколько сильно он распалялся, почти молниеносно и лихорадочно. — Вы все думаете, что знаете меня, каждый ублюдок думает, что меня, блядь, знает. Вы не знаете, что это такое — вставать по утрам и чувствовать, что мир постоянно от тебя что-то ожидает, когда на самом деле тебе просто хочется подпалить весь этот ебучий шарик с его ебучими людьми. Раньше я думал, что все преступные выблядки — обыкновенные слабаки, ведь быть злым отморозком проще, но знаешь что? К чему быть добрым, соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям, рисковать собой ради других, когда они потом все равно просрут. Свою. Гребаную. Жизнь. Зачем жертвовать собой и потом просыпаться среди ночи в поту, зная, что все они, поголовно все, рано или пойдут в сраный макдак и будут обсуждать, картинка какого плюшевого мишки им нравится больше? А потом они чего-то ждут. Ждут, мать твою. Представляешь? Их не волнует, чего мне стоит быть тем, кем меня хотят видеть, они никогда не поймут, каково это — быть с дырой в груди размером с кулак или застрять в космосе с кончающимися запасами еды, воды и кислорода. И ты, Питер Паркер, — Тони почти выцедил его имя. — Ты тоже всегда чего-то ждёшь от меня. Я прав? И даже сейчас: ты ждёшь, когда же мистер Старк отпустит бедного малыша Питера. Но этого не будет. Нет больше мистера Старка. Ты меня понял?

Быть может, Питер отметил бы закономерность, по которой можно запросто вывести его из себя, но сейчас он был так занят тем, чтобы перестать дрожать в почти аффективном чувстве неверия, что нечаянно надавил на «рычаг» ещё сильнее.

— Мне жаль вас, — он шмыгнул носом, и это было не то, что выглядело трогательно или жалостливо, а до жути неприятно для него самого: нос тёк из-за пробирающего все тело холода. — Мне вас жаль, и это единственное, что вы заслуживаете, делая все это.

Это было странно, но Старк молчал. Молчал и смотрел прямо впритык, в двух сантиметрах от его лица. Всякий раз когда он склонялся над Питером, сердце замирало в ожидании чего-то взрывного, дикого. Тони был спокоен сейчас, но от него веяло такой опасностью и безумием, которые можно было почувствовать и без паучьего чутья, отправившегося в спячку.

Питер задрожал, когда тот обошёл его со спины и, с раздавшимся лязгом, напомнившим звук открываемого ножа, перерезал одну из верёвок. Питер ощутил свободу в правой руке, но если все было так просто, он бы ей воспользовался. Безумие Тони не могло этого допустить, и Питер буквально не успел моргнуть глазами, как его рука была ловко переведена вперед и хруст, _по-настоящему громкий, отвратительный хруст_ вбился в перепонки раньше, чем Питер закричал.

Кричал он долго и истошно, ему всегда казалось, что никто и ничто не может заставить его так кричать, но он кричал. Голосовые связки на диком надрыве и неестественно вывернутое, неописуемо болящее запястье, потерявшее способность чувствовать выше места надлома за считанные секунды.

Питер чувствовал ад, Питер чувствовал, как рука раскалилась и как слезы текли по грязному лицу и оно чесалось-чесалось-чесалось, но самое главное — он чувствовал, что не может дышать от боли и даже больше не может кричать, раскрыв рот и заставляя свои легкие работать.

— Тебе все еще жаль меня? — глубокий шипящий голос Старка был где-то рядом, сквозь шум крови в ушах и почти лишающую сознания боль. — Жаль? Ну же, Питер, не молчи, — он с силой надавил на его поднятую кверху ладонь, и у Питера мир перед глазами взорвался в ярко-красных вспышках. Он хотел попросить Тони прекратить, хотел начать умолять, но задыхался в боли и не мог выговорить и слова — только дышать прерывистыми большими глотками. — Тебе больно, Питер? - его глаза были большими, и они были единственным, что противоречило его действиям и словам; он был напряженной звенящей струной в гневливой, яростной лихорадке, понимая, что опять необратимо сорвался. - Это малая часть того, что испытал я за всю свою жизнь. Давай же, опиши мне её. Эту боль. На что это похоже?

Это было похоже на все мучения, испытанные за все его существование одновременно, это было похоже на тысячу иголок, проткнувших его запястье насквозь, но Питер не мог говорить, не мог выпрямиться, не мог управлять рукой, а просто молился, чтобы это ад поскорее кончился. И тогда Старк надавил сильнее, побуждая и подталкивая, и Питер ненавидел его в этот момент, ненавидел так сильно, что бессильная ярость застилала глаза.

— Про… прошу… — через всхлипы вышептывал он. — Прошу, б-больно… больно, больно…

— Насколько? — взгляд Старка на мгновение запылал нездоровым, пугающим, глубоким удовлетворением. — Насколько тебе больно?

— Так сильно, — быстро выговорил он, сбиваясь на всхлипы, — так сильно… что дышать… не могу дышать… Пожалуйста!..

Те секунды, что Тони продолжал удерживать его, казались самыми долгими, но момент когда он отпустил его руку, был самым невыносимым и облегчающим. Только после Питер наконец зарыдал: громко, по-волчьи, долго и непрерывно.

И звенящая струна лопнула, резко и неожиданно даже для себя: с по-прежнему широко распахнутыми глазами, затопленными растерянностью, Тони стал той чекой, которая, как последний испуганный смертник, сорвала себя сама. Нож вошел в плоть практически без сопротивления, разрывая напряженные мышцы.

Тогда Питер мечтал по-настоящему умереть.

Тогда Питер хотел закрыть глаза и не проснуться.

Тогда Питер пожалел, что он не остался _кучкой пыльного дерьма._

И это было последним, что он помнил о том дне. Только нить собственной вязкой слюны упала на торчащую из ноги рукоятку перед тем, как он провалился в темноту.


	3. never thought of anyone else

**You never thought**   
**of anyone else**   
**You just saw your pain**

 

Первое, что сделал Тони, — отучил его плакать.

Какое-то длительное время он не обращал внимание на слёзы Питера, а потом они начали его раздражать. Все сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, как будто из всех вещей в мире они вызывали у него просто зубодробительную головную боль.

Будет правильнее сказать, что Питер сам разучился плакать, он не понял, когда и как это произошло — до того, как нож пробыл в его ноге больше суток, или после, — но в один момент он правда осознал, что слезы не помогут и он банально устал от них, а если уж так сильно хочется, то ни в коем случае не делать этого в присутствии Старка, иначе он злился, а когда он злился, он мог поднять руку.

К слову, то ощущение ножа в своём мясе Питер запомнил надолго. Он все ждал, ждал, когда мистер Старк придёт и вытащит из него эту чёртову железяку, но тот как назло пропал, словно забыл, что у него в грязном вонючем подвале заперт фактически ребенок, и он измучен, обезвожен, подавлен и покалечен. Быть может, Питер и цеплялся постоянно за любую возможность доказать, что он не ребенок, но сейчас он был именно им — подчёркнуто беззащитным из-за своего состояния и искреннего непонимания. И всегда был им для Старка. Он всегда говорил «эй, пацан» или «хорошая работа, карапуз» или просто «Пит» — и это было самое бесхитростное, заботливое и иногда даже необходимое, чтобы Питер почувствовал себя немного лучше, когда уж слишком паршиво на душе. Теперь этого всего нет, как будто можно вот так с легкой руки перечеркнуть те тёплые отношения, что между ними сложились.

Оказалось, можно.

Самым тяжелым среди всего этого было осознать, что мистер Старк сошёл с ума. По-настоящему. Разум твердил Питеру, что это неправда, что это просто помутнение рассудка, которое скоро, вот-вот, еще чуть-чуть и пройдёт. Питер искал Тони оправдания, искал их тысяча и одно и, цепляясь за крохи, верил в них. В конце концов, это все, что ему оставалось.

Потом ему стало все равно. Даже когда Старк пришёл после длительного отсутствия, Питер не встречал его просьбами, мольбами, убедительными фразами или ненавидящим взглядом. Ни-че-го.

Так же и Старк. С каменным лицом он спокойно открыл дверь, спокойно подошёл, спокойно выдернул нож из ноги, и все это сопровождалось полнейшим молчанием. Это было похоже на панихиду, словно они оба, не сговариваясь, проводили погребальный марш тому, что было, и теперь встречали то, что стало.

Когда Тони разрезал веревку на его второй руке, он почти удивился. А когда два подлетевших Марка взяли его подмышки и поволокли его прочь из этого подвала, Питер теперь наверняка понял, что он был на базе, и вдогонку мысленно попрощался с миром, но (это было даже несколько иронично) Марки всего-навсего скинули его на пол в уборной.

Боже, насколько бы он не был вымучен, насколько бы не мог стоять на слабых ногах, он никогда не думал, что будет настолько счастлив банально справить нужду и умыть лицо. А ещё утолить бешеную, нещадящую жажду. Жадно приложиться пересохшими обескровленными губами к крану и давиться льющейся водой до сигнальных предупреждающих спазмов в легких, не обращая внимания на то, что вода давно потекла по его подбородку, шее, пролилась на пол.

Он вспомнил о ноге, боль в которой уже стала так привычна, что замечалась только изредка и именно тогда становилась невыносимой. Его руки оказались слишком слабы и непослушны, когда он кое-как спустил окровавленную грубую джинсу до колен. Рана заживала быстрее, чем могла бы заживать у обычного человека, но регенерация Питера так или иначе была далека от его собственной нормы. Кровь, благо, не такого грязного цвета, как можно было ожидать, все еще тонкими остаточными струйками сочилась из-под вспухшей кожи.

Питер взялся за край своей футболки и напряг руки, но бесполезно — слишком много силовых действий для почти бессознательного состояния.

— Разорви, — сипло сказал он, тяжёлым взглядом обращаясь к Марку, стоявшему возле двери, как неколебимый страж. Просить его было в какой-то степени унизительно, но другого выбора не оставалось. — Мне нужно… нужно перевязать. Рану.

Должно быть, если бы Питер попросил его помочь сбежать, то в лучшем случае получил бы молчание и полнейшее бездействие. Он был заперт в этом месте как невольник — именно им он и был — и на самом деле не пугающая метафора, а леденящая истина, что до озноба страшно находиться в доме, стены которого буквально могут быть настроены против тебя.

Питер едва помнил, как Марк помог оторвать от его футболки кусок, как он сам себе промыл и перевязал рану. Уже сидя на полу, прислонившись спиной о плитку позади, он почти с безумной и усталой усмешкой понял, что на вешалке висят несколько полотенец.

Он не мог сбежать. Он даже не хотел тратить силы на заведомо провальный план. Сидя на полу, он принял тот факт, что просто не может встать; хотелось закрыть глаза, а дальше — будь что будет, и он не собирался себе в этом отказывать.

Сознание изредка выталкивало его на поверхность: в первый раз тело потревожило ощущение невесомости — две пары железных рук переносили его куда-то, во второй раз твёрдый пол и что-то металлическое вокруг его запястий показались слишком незнакомыми, чтобы не проснуться. Это ощущалось хуже, чем проснуться с диким похмельем или адской сухостью во рту, но именно так он просыпался следующие две с половиной недели. Слишком мимолётно и коротко вот так — в двух словах, но для Питера это были недели, в которой каждый час длился как несколько, а минута — как маленькая пустая вечность, где сойти с ума не давали только мысли.

Новое место Питера было на полу необжитой спальни. В этот раз его руки были обхвачены холодными колодкоподобными обручами, как будто, мать его, ему верёвок не хватило, как будто он выбирался из них хоть раз когда-либо, как будто он был вообще способен выбраться. Браслеты тянулись цепью от стены и были вечно холодными, и этот холод, Боже, этот холод успокаивал разъевшую и мучительно заживающую кожу запястий.

Каждый раз, когда Старк приходил к нему, он надеялся, что тот пришел отпустить его, быть может, извиниться и — это уже максимум — признать себя невменяемым и сознательно принять помощь. Но приходил он только по определенным закономерностям.

Было бы глупо и необдуманно с его стороны удерживать Питера и при этом не способствовать удовлетворению его естественных потребностей. Не сказать, что делал он это активно — наоборот, когда он не заявлялся сам, чтобы небрежно кинуть ему в ноги скудный паек, полагающийся ему два раза в день, вместо себя он посылал ботов или одного из многочисленных костюмов, на которых Питер не мог смотреть без злобы, отчаяния, омерзения и обиды.

еще Тони заявлялся, чтобы банально проверить, не сдох ли он часом, потому что те сыворотки, которые он вкалывал ему, всегда имели один и тот же главный эффект, но множество мелких побочных. Было ясно, что мистер Старк экспериментировал и делал сыворотку всегда по-разному. Питеру от этого было нелегче. У него частенько болели либо глаза, либо сковывало горло, либо бледнела кожа, либо резко падала и поднималась температура, либо просто хотелось выплюнуть свой желудок. А потом Тони проверял, — надо же — _проверял_ его напрочь убитый пульс, если Питер совсем уж переставал подавать признаки жизни. Старк все же уменьшил дозу, чтобы Питер существовал в более-менее вменяемом состоянии, но зачем?.. Должно быть, он выглядел настолько жалко, что даже стало тошно смотреть. Питер не понимал, почему он его ещё не убил, почему в Старке все еще боролся _человек_. Хотя это не мешало ему бить или хотя бы хлёстко шлепать его по щеке, как в один из первых разов, когда Питер отчаянно пытался отбиться от сыворотки с его беспомощностью. После этого скула болела долго.

Старк редко бил сильно; хуже силы было то, как, из-за чего и насколько изощренным в этом он хотел быть. Это была третья причина, по которой он появлялся чаще всего. Сначала Питер не мог разглядеть ее, эту причину, или разглядеть на более глубоком уровне, но она всегда была перед глазами и сопровождала практически каждый визит.

Старк был постоянно зол.

Именно это. Зол. Взвинчен. Переполнен до краев. Почему именно в Питере он нашёл козла отпущения, до сих пор оставалось загадкой, даже парадоксом, но Питер знал, что это лишь вопрос времени — когда мистер Старк убьёт его, а он убьёт, потому что это было именно тем, что необходимо, чтобы в его _голове все встало на место_. Тони мог сам не осознавать, но это произойдёт — он сорвётся; когда больше не будет сил сдерживать себя (а он сдерживал), обязательно сорвётся. А потом станет легче. Потом он окончательно перешагнет ту черту невозврата, и всей его морали, всей его нравственности, кодекса чести и отваги, всего Тони Старка, какой он был, больше не станет. И его отпустит. Не то что бы от этого кому-то станет легче — наоборот, — но отпустит.

Хотя, вероятно, Питер ошибся и здесь.

— Знаешь, ты спрашивал у меня, почему именно ты. Да, действительно. Почему?

Сначала Питер не придал этому особого значения. Тони редко когда не разговаривал с ним, он всегда что-то говорил, наслаждаясь чувством вседозволенности. У всех его слов было лишь несколько спектров: злоба, ярость, иногда насмешка, горечь. Та реплика была окрашена таким же ядом, и вкрапление _идеи_ практически не было заметно.

Поздно вечером Тони вернулся весь в крови. Вернулся, со спокойной походкой войдя в комнату и держа стакан виски в руке. Питер рад бы принять густо-клюквенные разводы на его лице, руках и одежде за обыкновенный сок, рад бы отнести это к краске, но он слишком хорошо знал, как выглядит кровь. Слишком хорошо, чтобы обманывать себя.

— Что вы сделали?

Самодовольную усмешку, пусть и легкую, нельзя было не заметить. Старк медленно и вдумчиво прошёл вглубь.

— То, чего не делал раньше, Паркер, — ответил он небрежно. — А стоило.

— Если вы кому-либо навредили…

— И что ты мне сделаешь? — он вмиг оказался рядом, нависнув сверху. — Что ты мне сделаешь, а? — Питер даже не успел податься назад и ему в лицо брызнул виски. Внезапно. Неожиданно. С демонстрацией превосходства.

Ядреный запах ударил по рецепторам, и Питер не знал, от чего поморщился больше: от него или от того, что Тони действительно пугал его своими резкими действиями. Он даже не мог вытереть своё лицо, оно замерло с тихим, глубоким ужасом, залегшим в утомленных чертах.

— Посмотри на себя, — Тони понизил голос до вкрадчивого шепота. — Ты так слаб, что не можешь держать головы. Не можешь пошевелить и пальцем. Но я узнаю тебя — такой же храбрый и глупый. Смелый. Только смелость тебе не поможет, красит — может быть, но не поможет. Ты для меня как открытая книга, малыш Питер, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, знаю все твои аргументы, и они хороши, но знаешь, в чем проблема? Знаешь? В том, что мне наконец-то _посрать._

Запах крови усиливался с каждой секундой, и желудок Питера, практически пустой и истощенный, не мог реагировать должным образом — от него и до горла шли только сухие болезненные спазмы, и это было хуже, чем если бы Питера правда вытошнило. Он молчал. Он заставлял себя молчать. Не давать повода.

— Кстати, твоя тетушка интересуется, как у тебя дела, — Тони произнес это, как будто буднично предлагал ему чашку кофе. — Думаешь, снова ответить ей «все супер», или сказать, что ты схлопотал, ну там, пулю в ногу? Так будет реалистичнее.

Питер знал, что его телефон давно перешел в руки Старка. Было возмутительно, что он вот так просто общался с Мэй от его имени, но что вообще за последнее время Тони делал, что не было бы возмутительным? Питер радовался, что Мэй хотя бы еще жива.

Должно быть, за Питера переживала не только она: были еще Нэд, Мишель, напарник по лабораторной и еще несколько приятелей. А он сидел здесь, на чертовой базе, которую считал своим домом, сидел, закованный в цепи. Если бы он только мог добраться до своего телефона, подать сигнал. На Пятницу надеяться было бесполезно: ей приказано игнорировать Питера, только если он не запросится в туалет — таком случае прилетали костюмы. Он даже не хотел знать, что они с ним сделают, попытайся он сбежать.

По сравнению с несколькими неделями назад условия оказались более-менее щадящими, в любом случае в подвал возвращаться не хотелось.

Здесь доставалось немного солнца. Иногда, если совсем становилось невыносимо находиться в одном положении, Питер закидывал отекшие ноги на краешек кровати или подползал к ней, устраивая голову и руки на нетронутом, чистом уголке одеяла. Дальше он просто не дотягивался.

А Старк стал пропадать все чаще. Не потому, что после того как сорвался и воткнул нож ему в бедро, старался быть сдержаннее — а он старался, иногда это было видно, — а потому, что каждый раз он возвращался. Все. Более. Взвинченный. И. Снова. Со следами. Крови. У Питера рвало сердце от всех этих явных или просто не до конца и наспех стертых разводов. Он смотрел на них и выл от бессилия, потому что не знал, кому на этот раз причинили вред или того хуже — кого лишили жизни.

— Вам будет только хуже.

Нет, он ни в коем случае не прогнозировал. Он говорил факт.

Тони с усилием отвалился от косяка, к которому ему бросило, когда головная боль внезапно пронзила его. Сначала она заставила его просто сцепить челюсти, затем руки сжали виски, потом согнувшееся пополам тело и мучительный вскрик дали понять, что все, мягко говоря, паршиво.

Не нужно быть слишком умным, чтобы определить, в чем дело. Головные боли начали донимать Старка ещё давно — Питер заметил. По всем параметрам правильного образа жизни Тони не соответствовал сразу всем: у него вечно были мешки под глазами, он не высыпался, похудел, при этом растрачиваясь на алкоголь и те эмоции и вещи, которые сосали из него жизнь так, словно ее сок ничего не стоящий, мизерный.

Он отцепил ладонь от своей головы, шалыми глазами смотря перед собой.

— У вас… у вас все еще есть шанс все исправить, — Питер облизнул сухие губы и постарался держать веки открытыми, потому что, честно говоря, его дико клонило в сон. — Сколько вы ещё продержитесь такими темпами? Вы ощущаете, как будто голова сейчас взорвется, как виски сжимает так сильно, что кажется, что ваш мозг прокручивают через мясоруб…

— Заткнись.

— Может быть, приняв помощь, вы поймете, как абсурдно то, что вы делаете, — Питер наблюдал за ним, за его сбивчивым неуверенным шагом и пытался если не уговорить принять ту самую помощь (кажется, с недавних пор это последнее, что Питера интересовало), то хотя бы вразумить, осознанно пользуясь его слабостью сейчас, хотя сам он едва ворочал языком. — У всего есть стадии. На какой вы сейчас, мистер Старк? Вы знаете, что это значит. Вы знаете, что осталось немного.

— Заткнись! — яростный рёв заставил Питера подумать о том, что подлетевший к нему Старк не пожалеет сил в сомкнувшейся в кулак ладони, но рука разжалась, и пальцы впились в питерову щеку, заставляя его смотреть в глаза. — _Заткнись_ , — искажённое, перекошенное от смеси гнева и боли лицо было так близко, что можно было ощутить его жар. — Думал найти мое больное место? Надавить на него? Слишком нечестная игра для тебя, паучок. Кто научил тебя так грязно играть?

Кожу лица больно стягивало. Питер знал, что имел риск разбудить зверя, на что шел. На деле это была та самая испуганная лающая собака, но из них двоих проигрышное положение имел все же Питер и он каждый раз боялся не меньше.

— Думаю, ты научился у меня, — его глаза сверкнули. — Но беда в том, что ты плохой ученик.

Тони говорил быстро и шепотом. Не опуская Питера, он зажмурил глаза и на несколько секунд опустил голову вниз, словно так мог прогнать боль, а когда поднял, его взгляд стал немного чище, но это все еще был Тони Старк, которого Питер отказывался принимать.

Он был готов поклясться, что Тони возгорел непреодолимым желанием стесать об него кулаки. Он смотрел, смотрел, смотрел на Питера, словно накапливал жидкий огонь в венах…

И отпустил его.

Разжал пальцы на непокорном лице, выпрямился и ушёл прочь.

Вернулся он только утром. Ещё более потрёпанный и мрачный. Тихий. Питер знал, что это плохое сочетание, и его ослабшее за последнее время зрение как могло улавливало детали, в которых было слишком много признаков пробуждающегося вулкана.

Он сидел на полу, равнодушно прислонив голову к стене позади и положив все еще ноющее запястье на согнутое колено. Спать не хотелось, хотя раньше в это время он только-только выползал из кровати, чтобы собираться в школу, но тут в любом случае зарождалось глубокое сомнение, что Тони даст ему поспать.

Он начал медленно подходить ближе.

— Надо же, Паркер, оказывается, у тебя и девушка есть. Признаю, удивил. А я все думал, когда же ты наконец повзрослеешь, остепенишься в каком-то смысле, станешь мужчиной, — Старк усмехнулся, и за этой усмешкой Питер отчетливо видел его осознанную степень превосходства, а еще ему было жутко от мысли, что Мишель могли навредить. — Или вы еще не дошли до этого? Впрочем, я бы не удивился. Думаешь ведь о ней — о своей подружке? — с повторной ухмылкой он впаялся взглядом между ног Питера, где утренняя эрекция явно проступала через не слишком плотные штаны. Питер вспыхнул.

Из всех возможных занятий здесь, кроме ожидания, были только мысли, и — о Боже, — конечно, он думал о Мишель. Думал каждый день, ровно как и о Нэде, Мэй, любимых преподавателях, даже о треклятом Флэше. Питер вспоминал Мишель с особым трепетом, вспоминал все ее попытки быть скептичной и черствой и как она всегда непременно оттаивала, стоило только проявить свою участливость или, например, коснуться раз-другой ее руки или нежных губ. Питер думал о ней во всех смыслах, но Старка это никаким образом не касалось и не должно было.

— Как там ее?.. Мария? Нет, Эшли… Может, Мерилин?

За издевками Тони ощущалось что-то нехорошее, темное. Его голос сочился ядом. Питер не собирался отвечать.

— Не бойся, не трону я твою драгоценную куколку.

— Мишель, — Питер не моргая смотрел в сторону. — Ее зовут Мишель.

Подавить в себе испуганный рваный выдох, когда Старк подошел и буквально за две секунды за шкирку вздернул его наверх, было бы невозможным. Вот теперь Питер точно смотрел на него. Смотрел и видел ссадины и кровь на лице и мельком — на руках.

— В этой мы с тобой похожи, — Тони припер его к стене ловким нажимом предплечья. — Они так далеко от нас. Твоя Мишель далеко. Ты ведь хочешь к ней, да? Готов поспорить, — Питер резко втянул в себя воздух и чуть не подавился его холодным быстрым потоком, хлынувшим по носоглотке и горлу, потому что — господи-иисусе, это не правда, не может быть правдой, нет — мистер Старк, глядя ему прямо в глаза, сжал его сквозь штаны.

Питер дернулся, ошалелым взглядом пробегаясь по мрачному лицу, и это была лишь секунда, за которую чужая рука беспрепятственно успела проникнуть за пояс штанов и нижнего белья.

— Чт… Прекратите! — он не помнил, когда в последний раз так рьяно вырывался в диком приступе паники как сейчас, но сильнее его попыток были только руки: одна, вдавившая его в стену, и другая, жестко удерживающая в самой грубой манере — на его пенисе. — Хватит!.. МистерСтаркпожалуйстаумоляю…

Он вскрикнул, когда ладонь предупреждающе больно сжала и потянула его плоть, до омерзения чувствительно задев ногтем прямо под головкой, так, что перед глазами заплясали золотые искры и скрипнули зубы.

Он не мог нормально стоять на ногах, он не мог нормально связно думать, но из всего того, что отныне не поддавалось его прямой воле, самым ужасным было то, что он не мог повлиять на происходящее, и этот ледяной ужас окатил его с головы до кончиков пальцев ног.

Резерв сил, проснувшейся в нем и вышедший яростным сопротивлением, был ничтожно мал, и Питер прислонился головой о стену, ощущая, как слезы разъедают кожу лица.

— Пожалуйста, — всхлип. — Отпустите, это отвратительно, неужели вы… — он дернулся и замер с немым рыданием, проткнувшим грудь изнутри, когда Старк, ничего не слушая, с яростной вдумчивостью возобновил давление и теперь его ладонь настойчиво и рвано водила по опадающему члену. У Питера кружилась глава. Его чуть не стошнило, когда он вспомнил, в чем были руки Старка: липкие, они ощущались адски, ощущались, как будто кожу пытаются стянуть, порвать. Нездоровая сухость ладони не давала забыть о том, что все это — неверно, неправильно, не говоря уже о собственном мучительном состоянии, при котором так и не зажившая нога не позволяла даже стоять — просто опираться спиной о стену и долго, долго, долго молиться, чтобы прямо сейчас, прямо в эту секунду, он потерял сознание и просто не мог ощущать всего этого дальше.

— Я помогаю тебе, Питер, неужели… неужели не видишь? — свободной рукой Тони припер его сильнее, почти прижав локоть к судорожно сокращающейся глотке, и жрал его глазами, жрал все его эмоции, весь его страх, всё неверие и все слёзы. Как тёмная материя, как чёрная дыра: ей все равно, что поглощать, она просто поглощает. — Ну же, думай о своей Мишель. Так ты любишь дрочить себе, когда думаешь о ней? Или, может, делаешь это более жёстко? — мозоли на его ладони будто знали, где чувствительнее всего, нежнее всего и болезненнее всего. Она двигалась коротко, резко, действительно жёстко. Самым сложным было принять не то, что эти движения не только не возбуждающие, но и грубые, особенно грубые для почти вялой плоти, а тот факт, что мистер Старк пытался делать это с ним, пытался — нужно осмелиться назвать это своим именем, посмотреть правде в глаза — мастурбировать ему.

— Парни иногда делают это. Помогают друг другу расслабиться, — от этих слов Питер шире распахнул глаза. Ему претила одна только мысль о том, чтобы делать то же самое в ответ, но не похоже, чтобы Тони хотел от него этого. Он просто трогал его, совершенно не смущаясь того, что Питер едва возбуждён, что у него едва стоит и что это _Питер_.

Питер кусал и сжимал губы, стараясь не реветь, и в сопротивлении сминал пальцы на футболке Тони, склонив отяжелевшую голову. Впервые в жизни он не понимал, чего от него добиваются, какой во всем этом смысл, кроме того, в котором отчётливо видится намерение сломать, добить его окончательно, но он слишком долго боролся: и сейчас, и всегда, чтобы теперь не признать — нужно плыть по течению. Сопротивление отнимает много сил, неважно, моральных или физических — против течения всегда больно и всегда с потерями, и насколько бы абсурдно и ужасно не было происходящее в данный момент, нужно позволить Старку закончить начатое. Позволить попрать свою гордость, унизить и растоптать.

Посмотри на него, убеждал он себя между все еще протестующим скулежом, этот человек болен, этот человек потерян, все что он делает — лишь его каприз, горячка, сумасшествие, иначе то, что он творил прямо сейчас, имело бы классический вариант развития событий. Но Тони просто дрочил ему, ничего более.

Питер закрыл глаза. Он не хотел думать о том, через что только что переступил, чтобы допустить хоть одну мысль о попытке расслабиться и поддаться. Представить, что ему хорошо. Хотя бы не так противно.

В таком состоянии он не мог думать о Мишель, не хотел чернить ее образ происходящим, а потом и воспоминаниями об этом. Нужно только расслабиться.

Первыми он опустил напряжённые плечи. Это выглядело как надсадный вздох, застывший следом на выдохе. Пальцы все еще цеплялись за футболку Тони, кожа под которой даже так ощущалась как горячая сталь, и Питер немного расслабил их, достаточно, чтобы хватка перестала быть излишне агрессивной и одновременно чтобы не упасть.

Самым сложным было заставить себя получить хотя бы относительное удовольствие. Представить, что эти руки чистые во всех смыслах, аккуратные, не такие грубые, что мистер Старк не безумец, при этом все равно осознающий, что делает. Да даже будь все так, хотел бы Питер, чтобы это хоть когда-нибудь произошло — при других обстоятельствах? Он не знал, что должно было случиться для этого. Мистер Старк ни за что бы не полез к своему паучку.

Тем не менее, ладонь и пальцы, скользящие вдоль его подтекающего члена, были умелыми: гладили, нажимали, чувствительно царапали на грани муки. Это была лишь привычка, потому что Старка не заботил ничей комфорт сейчас. Да и заботил ли вообще когда-нибудь?..

Питер старался не смотреть на него, абстрагироваться, хотя нельзя было не заметить испарины на его лбу, приоткрытых мертвецки сухих губ и кругов под глазами, почти таких же темных, как бездонные зрачки и радужка.

Они были так похожи друг на друга, оба обессиленные, как будто еле живые, но разница в том, что Питер (быть может, это было низко для супергероя) знал, в какой момент надо _прекратить бороться_ , а Тони никогда не прекращал, он всегда плыл _против_ течения, олицетворение протеста, гнева — себе он делал только хуже сейчас, даже если он думал, что владеет ситуацией, владеет Питером как вещью, перемещая его с место на место по своей прихоти, надевая на него кандалы, избивая его и лишая остатков достоинства.

Питер вымучено уткнулся лбом в его плечо, прикрывая глаза. Он подумает позже о том, что он, наверное, уже не мылся целую вечность, что теперь его кожа грязная, что теперь, возможно, на нем останется чья-то кровь и что совсем скоро в штанах будет еще более мерзко, чем сейчас, если он позволит себе окончательно расслабится — обо всем этом он подумает потом.

Тони что-то безумно бормотал, говорил; Питер не хотел слышать ни единого слова. Он отпустил себя, сосредоточился. Оргазм наступал медленными, притупленными, изнемождающими приливами. Отходил Питер, практически полностью повиснув на Старке, пока он доводил дело _до самого конца_.

Отстранившись, Старк брезгливо вытер руку о штанину Питера и небрежно-легко толкнул его в стену, но толчка оказалось достаточно, чтобы Питер стек вниз, сотрясаясь от адреналина и шока.

Ему было плохо.

Тремор пронял его, пронзил все тело, и только когда Старк был уже почти у двери, Питер понял, что слышит прерывистые задыхающиеся звуки, становящиеся громче с каждой секундой. Рев выходил из собственного горла надрывно. Вместе с тем Питера ощущал, как клокочет он весь внутри, как сводит мышцы у него от ненависти, как сильно он разъярен, что, наверное, если бы ненависть обращалась в чистейшую энергию, Старк был бы давно ею поражён.

Питер сцепил зубы.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — он медленно поднял голову, вперясь взглядом в его спину. — Если на свете есть справедливость, то ты будешь гореть в аду. И я обещаю тебе, мистер Старк, что гореть там ты будешь с открытыми глазами, потому что я сделаю все, чтобы они не закрылись теперь.

Он не хотел говорить ничего больше, этих слов было достаточно, чтобы этот яд перестал травить его изнури и нашел выход. Но сделать хотелось многое. Собственными руками.

Тони замер на мгновение. Спина под футболкой приобрела напряженные очертания. Собирался ли он что-нибудь ответить, но не ответил. На слегка повернувшемся лице Питер увидел усмешку, но ещё Питер видел его глаза. Беспрекословное свидетельство, которое не может лгать, свидетельство того, чего Старк бы никогда не показал даже не в здравом уме. Своей слабости.

Он ломался практически на глазах. Когда его не было, Питер мог примерно знать, где он и что делает. Что может делать человек, который с каждым своим шагом несёт саморазрушение и помимо него уничтожает других? Уничтожает Питера. Питер правда чувствовал себя уничтоженным. Глубоко-глубоко в мыслях он видел образ своего мистера Старка и этот образ перечеркивался моментально. Или, может быть, вообще сливался воедино с тем, что было сейчас. Может, Питер с самого начала был слеп? Может, он выбрал не того героя и все равно свято верил в него, несмотря на то, что с самого детства слышал с экранов телевизоров, какой Тони Старк эгоцентричный, противоречивый,  _плохой_ человек. Может, это то, что всегда было за железной броней и теперь вылезло по-настоящему, гипертрофированное в несколько раз? Потому что правда только одна. Правда в том, что Тони Старк всегда видел только свою боль, и если ему было плохо, остальным должно быть не лучше. Он всегда приходил, когда ему плохо. Когда ему плохо, Питер покрывая царапинами, синяками, _желчью_ , которая лилась на него ядовитыми словами.

Питер умел — научился — долго молчать, но когда рот полон кровавой слюны, сознание держится на последних усилиях воли, когда тело зудит нарывом, когда просто устаешь, уже становится все равно.

— Хватит, — хрипел он. — Хватит… Неужели так… сложно? Прекратить все это.

Это был тот день, который Питер запомнил надолго. Он надолго запомнил Старка и степень его безумия, которую никогда не видел: полный бред, вылетающий у него изо рта, возросшая зацикленность, красные глаза. Тони кидало из стороны в сторону. Паническая атака настигала его постепенно и неумолимо. Он не знал, что делал, что делали его руки, рвущие и расчесывающие себе кожу до покраснения; что делал, когда, бормоча свое безумие, точно в страхе и панике держал Питера за волосы, словно Питер мог ему что-то сделать. Слепая атака.

— Сделайте, — Питер стискивал зубы. - Сделайте то, что на самом деле хотите сделать, ну же. Хватит быть _таким трусом_.

Он знал, что Тони всегда носил с собой нож, так же как и знал, что в любой момент, только по щелчку, может прилететь Марк и вышибить ему, Питеру, мозги. Столько вариантов, но Тони всё тянул.

— _Ну же_ , — он почти выл.

Он вложил в эту мольбу не только остаток своего севшего голоса — все силы. Глаза закрывались. Он умрет, не приходя в сознание, и это благословение.

Перекошенное от ярости и ужаса лицо Старка смотрело прямо на него. С готовностью.

Сквозь туман Питер ощутил, как кандалы спадают с его рук.

Скоро.

 


	4. I watched you die

**I watched you die,**   
**I heard you cry every night**   
**in your sleep**

 

Питер не попал в Рай. Он не попал туда не потому, что в принципе считал своё гипотетическое пребывание там чем-то неоправданным, а просто не попал. Ад, очевидно, тоже не принял его, но, может быть, это пока что. Куда бы он ни направлялся, он не чувствовал ни язвящего жара, ни эдемовской прохлады. Он парил, и его руки свободно болтались где-то внизу. Его окружил знакомый запах, который усиливался, если повернуть голову чуть вбок и наткнуться на тёплую твёрдость. Слух урывками улавливал шаги, звук воды, бьющий мощной струёй, а вот рецептор осязания вернулся не сразу. Кожу обдало холодком и роем мурашек, ползущих вслед скользящей вниз одежде, и тогда Питер начал что-то медленно, потихоньку соображать.

— Все хорошо, вот так. Вот так.

Он точно попал в какой-то потусторонний мир. Все вокруг слишком странно. Ему было слишком плохо, чтобы заострять внимание на том, чей это голос — хотя сомнений почти не было, — что за нота звучит в его интонациях, насколько сильно запах одеколона и пота въелся в него, Питера, за все то время, что он вообще был здесь.

Утешающий странный шепот лился мягко и как извне, инородно.

—…ольше никогда… Хорошо… еще чуть.

Сквозь распадающееся марево Питер удивился тому, что может стоять — голые ступни кольнуло ледяным железобетоном. Или чугуном. Это была безошибочная догадка, потому что в следующую секунду в голову ударили резкие щекочущие струи.

Он очнулся, словно по щелчку. Медленно, лениво приоткрыл опухшие глаза, по школьной привычке уговаривая уставший организм побыть потрясающе невменяемым еще немного, хотя бы пять минут.

 С ним делали что-то: заставили поднять ноги по очереди, зачем-то потоптаться, и только когда приятная тёплая вода начала прогревать тело изнутри, Питер понял, что на нем нет даже трусов; ягодицы и спину полоснуло прохладой, когда он пошатнулся и нечаянно вышел из потока.

Рука придержала его. В этот момент Питер должен бы запаниковать, но прямо сейчас он переживал выброс накопленного адреналина, его плечи дрожали от всего того стресса, выпавшего на его организм, и первые секунды не было ничего важнее того, что вода наконец его расслабляет, обволакивает, убаюкивает.

С прикосновением скользкой мочалки к своей спине Питер начал нервничать. Секунда — и к нему придвигаются ближе, руки держат его, не дают упасть, и вместе с тем твёрдая грудь с реактором прижимается к его открытой спине.

Питер почувствовал футболку. Ещё месяц назад он бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь иррациональный, выработанный на уровне трясущихся фибр страх будет преследовать его с каждым действием мистера Старка в свою сторону. Он стоял так близко к нему и, насколько можно было угадать происходящее, просто мыл, а Питер весь как каменное изваяние с не до конца разогнутой спиной — то ли от периодически пробирающего озноба, то ли от того, насколько сильно это вечное напряжение припаялось к его мышцам и костям.

В ушах шумел взволновавшийся гул крови и рассекающийся на струи поток воды.

Наверное, Питер хотел бы видеть его лицо, когда он что-то нашептывал ему почти в шейные позвонки, потому что интонации не имели той же прозрачности, что и ладонь с мочалкой, скоблящая по спине. Так или иначе, Питер засомневался и в этом, едва мочалка мягко перекочевала на его отощалый живот и поползала вниз.

Если сознание начинало худо-бедно просыпаться, то тело все еще не слушалось. Питер не знал, зачем Старк моет его, ведь последнее воспоминание четко транслировало его дикий взгляд, его ярость, сумасшествие и звонкий звук упавших на пол железных обручей, а теперь все сталось самым немыслимым образом, словно Питер и правда как какой карапуз, которому необходимо доступно объяснить, что «вот это — мыло, а это — душ». Возможно, он и правда умер. Или Тони просто «очнулся». Но это просто смешно. Уж не из мук ли совести он нёс его до ванной даже на руках и теперь обтирал его так тщательно, что становилось не по себе? Обтирал, словно беспомощного младенца, даже в тех местах, где в принципе не было места чужой руке, впрочем, с недавних пор Старка это совсем не волновало. Намыленная рука уверено и совершенно спокойно, что показалось даже бесцеремонным, придержала его пенис, чтобы тщательно промыть всю зону паха, словно Тони считал это своим долгом — привести Питера в основательный порядок.

Питер предпочёл не думать о том, сколько непрошеной маниакальной заботы сквозит в его действиях, потому что, даже если это вызвано столь редким перепадом милосердия или вызвано вернувшимся на место сознанием, Питер не хотел позволять себе мысли о прощении. Да, Старк был его героем и, вероятно, был бы им и дальше; да, на определенном этапе он заменил ему отца; да, Старк возился с ним, переживал за него, и не только из-за какого-то эго, которым вечно пытался умело прикрыться. Питер для самого себя слыл очень отходчивым, иногда даже в ущерб себе, и этот случай был именно тем, когда нужно ударить по своей гордости последний, исключительный раз, ведь это же мистер Старк, но ради всего святого, о каком прощении может идти речь, когда с Питером делали такое, особенно сделал мистер Старк? Разве можно уместить это — все это — в мизерные «гордость», «отходчивость», «шанс прощения», «плохой поступок»? Если любой происходящий ужас можно измерять словом, то мир — не больше, чем кучка софистического дерьма, потому что словом можно прикрываться и играть.

Сознание Питера увлекало его куда-то в темноту практически моментально, и мысли быстро теряли свою нить. Слипающиеся глаза мельком наблюдали кафель перед собой, чуть позже — зеркало, через которое виднелся один сгорбленный силуэт и другой — накидывающий на него полотенце. Ни чётких лиц, ни чётких эмоций. Пятна.

Тем не менее он был в состоянии чувствовать себя и он чувствовал, как горит изнутри. Весь полыхает адским огнём. В последний раз это ощущение заставало его в детстве, до укуса паука, ощущение, когда от температуры не хочется жить и когда тётя неотрывно сидит рядом и переодически меняет мокрую марлю на лбу.

Оказалось, из них двоих умением бредить обладает и Питер. Он точно помнил, что бормотал что-то, просил о чем-то, но какая-нибудь мелочь это была или мольба о милосердной кончине — память отказывалась воспроизводить всю эту горячку. Но Старк был в полуметре от него, нависал тенью, тоже что-то бормотал.

А потом Питер проснулся. Больше из-за болезненного ощущения в ноге, чем по наитию сознания. Из-за искусственно замедленной регенерации казалось, что сейчас по ране штопали наживую толстой тупой иглой, попутно заливая в самую глубь ядерный спирт. Она нарывала, и с ней явно что-то делали, но сильнее всего Питера мучила жажда, и, сквозь приоткрытые веки мутно увидев Старка, он захрипел.

— П-п… пить… воды.

Сам приподнялся на локтях.

Моментально поднесённый стакан был слишком скуден для пламенеющей во рту и горле пустыни, но этого хватило, чтобы немного смочить ее.

Придержав стакан слабой рукой, он жадно влил в себя последние капли, и после почти окончательного прихода в себя взгляд резко сфокусировался на Тони.

Он был так близко.

И был так бледен.

Единственное, что выделялось на мертвецки матовом полотне его кожи — это красные глаза с такими же красными нитями на глазных яблоках и сухие, очень сухие потрескавшиеся губы, напоминающие тонкую шелуху. Он смотрел на Питера обеспокоенным, озабоченным взглядом, не моргая и не дыша.

— Пит.

Наверное, Питер бы дернулся от того, как резко тот подался к нему и рухнул на колени рядом с кроватью, но он был как в ленивом анабиозе.

— Питер, малыш, я ужасный… господи, такой ужасный человек, малыш, я сделал тебе так… Господи.

Питер пораженно наблюдал за тем, как Старк вышептывает все это в его худую ладонь, безвольно лежащую поверх несколько откинутого одеяла, и никак не мог понять, что не так. Это были такие мелочи, но Питер улавливал их урывками и пока не был способен дать им какие-то объяснения.

Можно закрыть глаза на тот факт, что Тони, скорее всего, сдержанно сказал бы что-то вроде «Пит, ничто в этом мире не оправдает мои действия…» или «Выслушай меня и я больше никогда не стану появляться в твоей жизни после всего…». Да, этот момент можно было и опустить, с натяжкой, все-таки они оба были не совсем здоровы. Но Питера интересовало другое. Причина.

_«Сделайте то, что на самом деле хотите сделать, ну же. Хватит быть таким трусом»._

Он помнил только это. Перед тем, как провалиться в забытье тогда, он сказал это в надежде… В надежде чего-нибудь. Лишь бы закончилось. Теперь он полусидел на кровати — вероятно, в комнате мистера Старка — и ловил на себе тяжелый в своём беспокойстве взгляд. А ещё он умыт, переодет в чистую одежду и для недавно температурившего организма очень неплохо себя чувствует, не считая все еще действующей сыворотки, гуляющей в крови. Он побоялся помыслить о слове «надежда», об этом вечно разочаровывающем слове, но это одна из тех сил, которые просто существуют, не спрашивая разрешения.

Питер зашевелился и попытался встать. Перетерпев неприятные ощущения при поворотах корпуса, он уговорил себя пытаться сделать ещё хоть что-нибудь. Ступни коснулись тёплого пола.

— Нет, — Питер замер от резкого тона, обрушившегося на него, едва мыски уверенно почувствовали по собой твердь. Рука Старка уперлась ему в грудь. — Я только что закончил с твоей ногой, она слаба.

Его взгляд тут же как-то внезапно смягчился, стал извиняющимся. Это было так странно, что Питер ничего не мог понять. Он давно не видел его таким. _Никогда_ не видел его таким.

Вернуться обратно и прикипеть спиной к пухлой подушке было не так уж и просто, особенно под подобным феноменально участливым взглядом, с которым Тони отслеживал каждый его жест, то ли от беспокойства, то ли от страха того, что скажет Питер после всего. Но Тони был явно все еще нездоров.

А Питер не представлял, что говорить. Нужно ли что-то вообще говорить, поточу что он все еще чертовски измучен, зол, обижен и он до сих пор боялся и ненавидел. Сама близость Старка к нему меньше, чем на три метра, заставляла подсознательно трястись поджилки.

Глаза заслезились как-то непреднамеренно, словно кто-то щелкнул пальцами — и вот он Питер внешне такой, какой был сейчас внутри. Морально выкрученный наизнанку.

У мистера Старка же нижние веки тоже смутно блестели, и сам он на коленях перед кроватью, стремится быть еще ближе, но сдерживается, демонстрируя свой подорванными последними неделями самоконтроль. Все его положение сейчас — почти жест вымаливания греха без слов. Но Питер осторожничал и правильно делал, только пока не понимал, почему именно; скорее, ощущал интуитивно.

— Что теперь будет?

Это все, что он сказал, что должен был сказать. Хотя бы потому, что ему правда интересно.

Зрачки Старка нервно замельтешили. Ему словно нужно было дать повод заговорить, так как за считанные миллисекунды на осунувшемся лице молнией сменились сотни эмоций, которым вслед вторили быстрые, тихие фразы.

— Когда ты сказал мне… я так боролся, так боролся, Пит. Ты сказал, и я вдруг понял, — он продолжал, наверное, сам себя не слыша. — Сделал то, что на самом деле всегда хотел. Я так прятался от этого… но всегда был только ты. Ты всегда единственный, единственный, понимаешь?

— Мистер Старк…

— Все, они все, все не такие, — Тони не обратил внимания на слабую попытку препятствовать льющимся из него фразам, и Питер с какой-то стороны понимал, что ему нужно выговорится. Только напрягся, когда горячая рука легла поверх его. — Ты один, и я так боялся этого, что делал тебе больно. Мне так нравилось делать это, но это лишь попытка доказать… понимаешь? Но я все исправлю, клянусь тебе…

Из этих будто склочных обрывков Питер слышал искреннее раскаяние и очень не хотел поддаваться ему, он уже чувствовал, что в собственной очерствелой и охлажденной груди уже идет трещинами и робко взламывается лед и тут же одергивал себя. Но значило ли все это, что Тони отпустит его? что примет помощь? что исчезнет из его жизни? потому что, черт возьми, Питер этого хотел бы.

Повлажневшие глаза смотрели на него, рука сжимала едва теплящуюся ладонь, нервно пожимая пальцы. Надежда Питера колебалась и насыщала весь его взгляд, пускай он того и не желал — он просто глядел в упор, и слова проносились как на периферии. Может, был смысл позволить себе немного помечтать, понадеяться теперь?..

—…ты мне как сын, малыш. Я хочу быть достойным тебе отцом, нам больше ничто и никто не помешает, никто не посмеет сделать тебе больно. Я убью их, вырежу всех, всех до последнего, слышишь? Я убью их.

Рука, лежащая под напором другой, не шелохнулась. Совсем нисколько.

Ошеломление на лице Питера выразилось только трепетанием спокойно закрывшихся и открывшихся век — не иначе, потому что слишком часто ему проходилось быть обескураженным и ошеломленным, чтобы сейчас хватило сил (и смелости) реагировать по-другому.

Сглотнув, Питер измученно натянуто улыбнулся, слыша свист собственного обрывающегося вниз сердца.

— Конечно, мистер Старк.

Он не заметил за собой, что прилипшая улыбка ещё не сошла с лица. Мысленно же он падал в беспросветную бездну и он знал, что будет, когда достигнет дна. Он уже почти.

— Ты должен поесть. Я не… мастер, но очень старался, чтобы моему паучку понравилась вся эта здоровая дребедень… — пока Питер старался удержать за молчанием всхлип, Тони говорил даже несколько смущённо и заботливо, так, словно не было ничего такого в том, что он обещал сложить к его ногам трупы «неугодных» пару секунд назад. — Ты должен съесть все, Питер. Когда я приду, я хочу видеть тарелку и стакан пустыми.

Таков теперь закон? Такова воля, и воля далеко не Питера?.. Он и до этого вынужден был подчиняться, а теперь его положение просто смехотворно. Тони поставит его в угол, если он, например, не съест эту сраную кашу? Или чем там пахло от тарелки, накрытой кухонным полотенцем на тумбочке.

У Питера ото всего этого даже не было времени и сил задуматься о чем-то глубже и дальше, чем беглые мысли или вопросы. Ко дну он приближался с каждой секундой и, не узнавая себя, подрагивающими руками просто взял все то, что остывало на тумбочке в ожидании его участия, когда Старк ушёл, кинув на Питера тёплый взгляд и позволив своей ладони потрепать его по голове.

Каша была гречневая. С кусочками курицы. Запивать это все морковным соком было той пыткой, которой обычно боялись маленькие дети, не терпящие здоровой пищи, и которая не нравилась и Питеру, но он просто старался не дышать, обнулить все рецепторы, и поглощал все это гастрономическое «разнообразие» равнодушно, но быстро. На самом деле выбирать не приходилось. Питер был в полубреду тогда, в ванной, но глаза не могли врать, не могли придумать отражение отощавшего тела с выпирающими рёбрами. Булку очерствевшего хлеба он бы съел с не меньшей торопливостью.

Его ошибкой было проглатывать все комьями, без тщательного разжёвывания, однако с нечаянным грохотом водрузив пустые посудины обратно на тумбочку, тело обволокла такая усталость, что свалиться обратно на подушку считалось само собой разумеющимся.

Спал Питер крепко. Не на грани, не перебиваясь трехминутными провалами сознания, а с такой глубинной непробудностью, от которой обычно может гудеть голова наутро. Чувствовал он себя и правда неприятно, когда проснулся, но из приятной части — он не был скован.

Глаза тут же стали озираться по сторонам. На удивление они не нашли ничего, что могло бы препятствовать свободному передвижению. Конечно, он все еще думал о свободе — не той, которая заключалась в четырёх стенах, а о той, что простиралась вне их

Он не узнал свой хриплый голос, когда обратился куда-то наверх.

— Пятница, ты можешь открыть окно?

Через несколько мгновений последовал ответ:

— Мне запрещено выполнять ваши поручения, мистер Паркер.

Ожидаемо.

Ноги по первости отказывались слушаться. Доступ к личной уборной Старка был заблокирован, поэтому в поисках воды они вели его четко на кухню — самое ближайшее место, где её можно достать.

Питер перебирался тихими неуверенными шажками и остановился у самого порога, стараясь слиться с тенью у косяка, увидев Тони там.

Тот заметил его своими красными глазами и тут же откинул в сторону какую-то кухонную утварь.

— Тебе нельзя здесь быть, — возбуждённо встрепенулся он, подлетая к Питеру, словно в какой-то спешке. Выглядел он озабоченным, точно волновался, но Питер несколько секунд ещё ничего не понимал и даже не пытался, а потом взгляд наткнулся на стол: тот был богато и даже красиво обставлен по обоим сторонам. — Я хотел приготовить нам… обед. Ты испортил сюрприз.

В голове Питера не успело ничего пронестись.

— Но ничего, все в порядке, ребенок, — Тони взял его под локоть и осторожно потянул в сторону стола. — Я ещё не закончил, но ты можешь посидеть и подождать немного. Нальёшь себе сока.

Питер посмотрел на стол и увидел графин с морковным соком. К горлу подступило.

— Ты вообще не должен был вставать. Тебе нужно побольше отдыхать, понял? Ну-ка.

Если бы Питеру дали шанс выбирать прикосновения, то он бы не хотел, чтобы губы мистера Старка касались его лба. Да ещё так надёжно, словно его рот — печать с факсимиле «забота».

Старк отстранился с чуть нахмуренным лицом, и Питер мельком смог увидеть свежий, видимо, боевой шрам на его скуле.

— После обеда вернёшься сразу в постель.

Тони отстранился и ушел обратно к кухонной тумбе — нарезать овощи.

Питер не мог из себя ничего выдавить: ни до обеда, ни во время.

Старк старался, и это было видно, но старался не там, где надо. Сделал пышный стол своими руками, поставил перед Питером приборы, тарелку, стакан, положил зачем-то на его колени полотенце, спросил, что он будет. А Питер хотел все и ничего одновременно: желудок требовал пищи, но состояние было ко всему индифферентным, вплоть до апатии. Для вида он наложил себе тушеной картошки с зеленью — на столе даже не пахло вредными продуктами. Старк проследил за тем, чтобы Питер питался правильно.

— Бери все что хочешь, малыш, но жуй хорошо и не налегай на все сразу. Твоему организму нужно привыкнуть к нормальной пище.

«Кто в этом виноват?..». Тут Питер даже изогнул бы бровь.

— Тебе нравится? — Старк нетерпеливо смотрел на то, как Питер за эти пятнадцать минут кладёт в рот третью вилку, впрочем, тут же перекинулся на другую мысль. — Пей больше сока. Он поможет быстрее нормализовать работу желудка.

— Мистер Старк… — Питер просто сказал это, устало и моляще, без намёка на продолжение, но так или иначе был перебит.

— Ты можешь называть меня Тони, — буднично предложил он. — Мы достаточно близки, чтобы ты обращался ко мне по имени. Если хочешь, ты можешь назвать меня папой.

Кем?..

— Я не заставляю, как тебе удобней, конечно, — добавил он, выглядя в противовес собственным словам как человек, который очень ждет положительного ответа.

Питеру хотелось прокричать «что ты несёшь? , но он молчал, заставив себя едва приподнять уголки губ — нужно было изобразить хоть какую-то реакцию, и в этот момент Питер почувствовал себя, что словно пытается угодить ребёнку, которому лучше не говорить поперек и соглашаться, чтобы не спровоцировать непредсказуемое.

_Неужели Старк не видит?_

Питер апатично цеплял салат, с настороженностью напрягаясь от каждого действия по другую сторону стола. Нужно было попытаться.

— Мистер Ст… — он запнулся, зажмурил глаза.

— Да, Питер? — так же просто и непринужденно отозвался тот, прожёвывая картошку.

— Тони… — приходилось быстро исправляться, подбирать слова. — Мне нужно… то есть, я думаю, что моя тётя… Мэй, она захочет провести со мной…

Раздался громкий хлопок.

Стакан в руке Старка треснул, как миллиметровая пленка стекла. Питер в ужасе замолчал, сжимаясь всем телом.

Тони испепелял его только одним пристальным вниманием.

— Я думал, тебе нравится здесь, со мной, — произнес он чётко и холодно, закипая тихой яростью. — Разве тебе плохо здесь? Разве я даю тебе недостаточно всего?

— Нет, мистер Старк, господи, конечно н… — он залепетал слишком стремительно, чтобы это не выглядело как попытка оправдаться.

— Тогда что, Питер? Твоя тетушка небезосновательно уверена, что с тобой все прекрасно. Ей незачем знать, что нет никакого задания, потому что это то, что пытаюсь сделать — укрепить наши отношения, построить семью, пока ты всячески препятствуешь этому, Питер.

С каждым хлестким словом внутри расползался лёд, в то время как жар перекинулся на лицо. Но самое страшное было то, что Питер и _правда почувствовал себя виноватым._ Он не должен был. Но чувствовал. Им было так легко манипулировать. Слишком много времени прошло, чтобы влияние Тони не дало результатов. Весь этот бред о семье теперь втравливался в его сознание точно так же, как откуда-то втравился и в чужое.

Старк _наседал_. Давил, заражал.

— Простите… — зашевелил Питер губами, неотрывно вперившись в свою тарелку. — Прости.

Всё успокоилось.

Тони смягчился — кажется, он вообще ни на чем не задерживался надолго, — и они продолжили обед. Весь его остаток Питер провёл все так же уткнувшись в тарелку и лишь изредка поднимая голову и кидая бездарно наигранную полуулыбку находящемуся в радушном расположении Тони.

После тот не собирался оставлять его в покое.

— Тебе нужно вернуться в постель.

Старк едва ли не за руку привел его обратно. Питер прилёг, хотя ему вовсе и не хотелось и одновременно с этим и намерение бодрствовать не так уж и радовало. В груди разверзлось ноющее опустошение.

— Дай мне свою руку. Вот так.

Иголка проникла под кожу с легким усилием: секунда — и она уже там, вплавляет в его вены, клетки дозированную слабость. Питер осознал это, уже когда Старк погладил его по макушке.

— Спи, малыш.

Хуже быть не могло, думал Питер, но хуже было: Старк, мгновение поколебавшись, склонился и прижался сомкнутым ртом к его лбу. Это длилось четыре-пять секунд, в течение которых Питер с закрытыми в смирении глазами отсчитывал громкие «тик-так» настенных часов.

Чуткий слух — почти единственное, что не ослабло в нем.

*******

Психопат.

Питер никогда не думал, что это слово можно отнести к Тони. Да, у того наблюдались определённые психологические проблемы, но только на уровне безвредных для окружающих выплесков. Руководствуясь обыкновенной логикой можно понять, что для человека, бывшего так близко к смерти около трёх раз, нет иной судьбы, чем потом мучиться посттравматическим — даже смотреть его медкарту не требуется.

Однажды, давным-давно, разговорившись с Питером по душам, мистер Старк сказал: «нет ничего хуже, чем после такого проснуться, встретить новый день, но все еще застрять там, в другом».

Тони застрял. Каждый раз, когда они находились вместе, Питер видел это. Движения, слова… Но сознание — где-то там, не здесь, не с ним. Бездна потерянных глаз.

Иногда состояние стихийно усугублялось. Зацикленность, повязанная на действие, превращала Старка в заевшую игрушку; очень часто ему казалось, что у него постоянно чешутся руки, чешется голова, и он остервенело царапал себя ногтями, очень часто ему казалось, что на базе кто-то есть кроме них, хотя уже сто лет никого не было, в противном случае система безопасности дала бы об этом знать.

В доме Питеру можно было вполне спокойно существовать. Именно существовать. Ему разрешалось свободно передвигаться по дому, но все те сенсоры, консольки и даже двери мастерских, которые имелись, не реагировали ни на отпечаток пальца Питера, ни на его голос, ни на сканер сетчатки. Попыток было, правда, не много — Пятница услужливо оповещала Тони о каждом его действии. Иной раз Питер ждал последующей «взбучки», но Старк мог не приходить к нему часами. Он где-то пропадал, пропадал часто. В такие моменты Питеру было легче.

А ведь оказалось, что Старк — худшая версия курицы-наседки. Надоедливой. Жёсткой. На грани с тиранией. Таких боятся дети в богом позабытых детских домах, надзирателям там плевать, что ты хочешь, а что не хочешь, если тебе сказали съесть сраную кашу, ты должен ее съесть, даже если тебя вырвет в тарелку, съесть как миленький, чтобы потом не ныл, мол, не кормили. У Питера было то же самое с чертовым соком. Он приелся ему до тошноты, но Тони стоял над ним и смотрел, как он давится, вливая в себя эту морковку. Ладно бы хоть с сахаром, но его заставляли без.

Поэтому Питер вздыхал относительно спокойно, когда Тони не было рядом.

Он прогуливался от спальни до тренировочного зала (в котором ему теперь делать было нечего) и резко остановился. Дверь, которая всегда была закрыта и вообще сливалась со стеной коридора, оказалась отперта.

Питера не прельщал запах, доносившийся оттуда, а любопытство, пусть робкое и облаченное в страх, заставило его сначала шпионски, с затаенным дыханием, примкнуться к косяку и только потом заглянуть внутрь.

Ничего не было видно из-за тяжёлой, силиконовоподобной занавески, однако отвратительный запах ударил по рецептору так, что Питер тут же зажал нос, чуть не обхаркав свой рукав в приступе кашля.

Наверное, он самоубийца, раз, задержав дыхание, все равно зашёл внутрь. Тяжелый занавес разошелся под его рукой. Чуткий на звуки свет сразу же зажегся, как в каком подвале или кладовой, и Питер не сразу понял, что его нога внезапно. во что-то. врезалась.

Помещение было слишком маленьким, чтобы его вскрик отразился эхом в голых бетонных стенах. Мысок Питера точно упёрся в сливовую щёку лежащего на полу бледного человека. Это сочетание — сливовый и бледный — со всей своей реалистичностью впечаталось в его нутро зыбким неприятным холодом, потому этот человек был мертв. Это окрас покойника, умершего не своей смертью.

Питер зажал рот рукой, подавляя ещё один просящийся вскрик. Вся эта бетонная комнатка, от стены до стены, от угла до угла, вместила в себя около восьми неподвижных тел. Питер не считал точно, его глаза разбегались из стороны в сторону, лихорадочно перескакивая с чьей-то разбитой головы на чью-то кисть с открытым переломом, с мертвого взгляда в никуда на забрызганную кровью одежду. Все они лежали в одной куче, как груда мусора.

Питер заметил потрёпанный приталенный костюм темно-синего цвета, чуть съехавшие с носа погнутые очки. Джастин Хаммер больше не выглядел как человек, который даже после тюремного срока умудрялся держать свой блистающий образ. Он был _мертв_. Как и остальные несколько.

Питер медленно попятился назад, леденея от одной мысли, что Старк узнает об этом. Он сделал два шага, а потом плечо во что-то врезалось. Оборачивался он со скоростью света.

— Ты не должен был этого видеть.

Примерно таким Питер представлял себе свой конец.

Из-за оцепенения он видел все в мутной пелене, и эмоции Тони он даже не пытался считывать. Его удивило только, что тот взял его под локоть и твердо сказал:

— Пошли. Тебе здесь не место.

Питер был в тумане. Пока шел потерянно вслед, едва поспевая за настойчиво тянущей его рукой, пока садился на кровать, пока слышал, но не слушал — не мог слушать — чужие фразы, пока коченел от осознания — всё туман. Питер боялся уходить в себя в таком состоянии, но это было ему нужно, особенно когда Старк снова ушел.

Он прекрасно помнил, что Тони часто пропадал, а потом возвращался весь в крови при этом с наименьшим наличием царапин и ран. Костюм максимально защищал его, тогда вся эта кровь… Боже.

Питер снова заскулил в ладонь. То, что он видел все это время и что увидел сейчас — все это слишком сходится теперь. Через какое-то время, когда он успокоился, на него накатило осознание того, что из-за всего этого шока он не заметил: может быть там, среди горы тел, где-то _валялась его тетя_ , и он снова впадал в безумие, не зная, что думать, что делать, как быть. Из него даже не шли слезы, ком застревал где-то в глотке, и этому бы дать выход, но он не мог, не мог.

Питер просидел на кровати, притянув колени к груди, кажется, несколько часов. Его глаза опухли от невыплаканных слез, а губы обметало. Голову он поднял только тогда, когда Тони вернулся к нему. Вернулся так, словно ничего не произошло. Пальцы сжимали знакомую миниатюрную коробку.

Он подошел к кровати.

— Давай, Пит. Пора.

Питер содрогнулся. Он посмотрел на коробку, а потом в глаза Старку. Шок все еще не оставил его и говорить получалось еле-еле, но и без внятных слов все было ясно.

— Нет, — решительный шепот едва всколыхнул его губы.

Долгая пауза.

— Что? — Старк сделал шаг вперед и встал совсем впритык, пытаясь расслышать или понять.

В Питере всё вскипело и он повторил четче и громче, но все так же дрожа:

— Нет. Я н-не… Я не буду.

— Но так надо, и ты это знаешь.

«Нет, не знаю, я ничего не знаю, я не понимаю, почему ты посчитал это правильным и почему я должен принять это». Это как кидать в Тартар — не дождаться ответа, даже маленького хлопка достигнувшего дна вопроса, потому что Тартар бездна, а она без границ, все, что туда попадает, больше никогда не дает о себе знать.

— Я. Не буду. Этого. Делать.

Надо же, Старк действительно в непонимании нахмурился. Ему это явно не нравилось.

 — Не делай глупостей, Питер, — предупреждающе подался он вперед, но Питер начал отползать назад.

— Не трогайте меня.

— Питер, — прорычал Тони. Он весь напрягся, как будто готовый к нападению, и в этот момент Питер понял, что именно _сейчас_.

Он рванул с кровати так стремительно, что в ушах забушевал гул. При верной траектории, с учетом скорости, он имел один шанс из ста, но все же имел. Ноги чуть не заплелись у самой двери. Питер проскользнул в нее, готовясь резко свернуть к коридору.

Руки быстро оплелись поперёк его живота и потянули на себя, а на деле нажали на спусковой крючок.

— Нет! — Питер забился с такой яростью, какой прежде никогда не было. Он не думал о том, что изначально это было опрометчиво, что его сил едва хватит и что стены базы все равно не выпустят его, но он просто сорвался чекой; взрыв после этого неотвратим.

— Ты упрямишься! — Старк тащил Питера обратно, игнорируя попытки размахивать и лупить его руками, отталкивать взбрыкиваниями и попадать ногами по коленям.

— Я не хочу!.. Я не стану! Хватит!

— Я не хочу бить тебя, Питер.

— Нет!..

— Я не хочу бить тебя, — с нажимом повторил Тони, — но мне придётся, если ты не успокоишься.

Сопротивление отнимало много сил. Питер чувствовал, как пустеет, слабеет, хотя все равно продолжал бороться. Слезы потекли по лицу.

— Я не позволю, — он осел вниз, надеясь сместить центр тяжести и выиграть тем самым хоть что-нибудь, но так он лишь дал Старку без особых усилий просто тащить его по полу подмышки. — Прекратите! Мистер Старк!.. Прошу вас, умоляю… Тони, — он уже разревелся до головной боли, плакал, вскидывался, брыкался, пока руки делали последний рывок и опрокидывали тело на кровать. — Пап, пожалуйста, папочка, слышишь? Не нужно этого, прошу тебя… Тони!

Слова превратились в крик с одной беспрерывной частотой, когда все попытки, вся надежда не увенчались даже крохой успеха.

Старк сел на него сверху, ловя пытающиеся ударить его руки.

— Пап, — Питер слабо прикрылся в защитном жесте, опустошенный и выжатый. Если и была попытка задобрить, то она ровным счётом ничего не значила для Старка. Между пальцами он уже зажимал наполненный шприц, взглядом примериваясь, насколько это возможно, к месту прошлого укола.

Питер взбрыкнул в последний раз, когда Тони пережал его горло, фиксируя на месте.

Иголка вонзилась в шею где-то под ухом. Питер все ещё был напряжен в сопротивлении, но с каждой секундой его ногти, вонзившиеся в плечи Старка, теряли цепкость и хватку.

Тони поморщился от неприятных ощущений, скидывая с себя его руки, и откинул опустевший шприц куда-то в сторону.

Питер отстраненно смотрел перед собой.

Стало так тихо.

— Ты разочаровал меня, паучок, — по-родительски строгий голос не возымел никакой реакции. Впрочем, Тони она была и не нужна. — Ты должен подумать над своим поведением.

Он потянул Питера на себя.

Усталого, заплаканного, совсем никакого его поволокли этажами ниже. Знакомая дверь, знакомые стены, знакомое место. Стул, к которому Питер когда-то был привязан, все еще стоял посередине, и засохшие пятна крови покрывал слой пыли.

Питер пробыл там около восьми часов, а казалось, что сутки. Предполагалось, что он должен «подумать над своим поведением». В последнее время у Старка к нему было слишком много этих «должен». Уж не думал ли он правда, что у них получится создать семью? Его маниакальная тяга сделать это сопровождалась радикальными методами. Он помешан на этом?.. Слабо сказано, на самом деле. Питер так и не избавился от навязчивого вопроса — почему именно он? Почему не какая-нибудь любовь всей жизни (сколько их всего было)? Питер бы ещё понял, если бы на его место Старк выбрал Роджерса или кого-то вроде, кто оставил отпечаток глубокого противоречия на его сердце. Но Питер… Питер просто попался ему под руку. Так ведь?..

К тому времени, как Старк вернулся за ним, горячая волна истерики спала, и Питер сидел возле стены, равнодушный абсолютно ко всему вокруг. Он взялся за протянутую ему руку только потому, что его все равно будут перетаскивать с места на место без данного на то согласия.

Тони подвёл его к открытому окну в комнате. Сперва Питер не понял, что происходит, нахлынуло какое-то странное ощущение. Он так давно не видел мира, что деревья и небо за окном показались сюрреалистичной картинкой.

— Свежий воздух. Тебе нужно подышать им.

Из всех «нужно» и «должен» это, пожалуй, было самым верным. Впервые.

Питер молчал. Не мог надышаться. В любом случае он не намерен был ронять даже самого незначительного слова.

— Я был слишком строг с тобой, — произнес Старк, стоя рядом. — Ты сам в этом виноват, но тем не менее я хочу дать тебе возможность все исправить и дать ее себе. Можем начать с этого.

На его потянутой ладони лежал телефон. Красные глаза Питера сделались большими, а выдох так и замер где-то на уровне рёбер.

— Ты можешь поговорить со своей тетушкой.

Экран уже показывал зажатую цифру быстрого набора, и Питер даже думать не стал — взял телефон, готовый потом сделать все что угодно, лишь бы услышать голос Мэй.

Она подняла сразу же.

— Питер?!..

— М-мэй, — его голос так сильно дрожал, что походил на сипение. — Мэй.

Раздобрившийся, но все равно настороженно-напряженный Старк молчаливо сверлил взглядом его лицо. Питер знал, что у него нет права выдать себя сейчас, потому что наказание коснётся не только его здоровья.

— Питер, родной мой, господи, — задыхалась Мэй на том конце трубки. — Я думала я тут с ума сойду, я думала… Господи, я так рада слышать твой голос, милый. Все в порядке? Когда закончится это чертово задание?..

— Хей, со мной все хорошо, ты же знаешь, — все так же хрипло, но уже пободрее произнёс он, только глаза были на мокром месте. — Я… я не знаю, когда все закончится. Потерпи немного, хорошо?

— Потерпеть? Питер, я не вижу тебя уже почти два месяца. Твоих сообщений не достаточно для того, чтобы я перестала волноваться. В этом мире ничто не заставит меня перестать за тебя волноваться, слышишь?

На мгновение Питер зажмурил глаза, стараясь держать себя в руках, потому что ему вполне хватило бы и двух секунд, чтобы прокричать «Старк удерживает меня на базе, помоги мне».

Но он повторил только:

— Все хорошо.

— Ты меня не обманываешь? У меня нехорошее предчувствие, Питер…

— Клянусь.

— Знаешь, иногда я ненавижу твоего Старка так сильно, — выдохнула она по-настоящему скорбно. — Пожалуйста, звони мне, ладно? Ты все что у меня есть. Просто… я очень жду тебя.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, и конец его фразы Мэй был уже не слышен, потому что Тони нетерпеливо протянул руку, забирая телефон и нажимая на отбой.

Наверняка он думал, что молодец, что проявил радушие, позволив Питеру сделать звонок. Иначе не могло быть.

— Я знаю как тебе нелегко, малыш, но потом будет легче. Это ради нас. Вместе мы способны на многое. Ты поймёшь это. Вот увидишь.

Питер смотрел вниз, на раскалённый под солнцем асфальт. Отсюда, с четвёртого этажа, было достаточно высоко. Падать недолго — три секунды. Почувствует ли он боль или она сразу оглушит его и поглотит так стремительно, словно всегда была рядом?

Мысль об этом заставляла внутри что-то клокотать. От злобы. Он мог поступить иначе и отправить в полет Старка: захват и рывок заберут все силы; вероятно, они будут падать вместе — тут уж как получится, зато как драматично. Такое «вместе» устроит его? Питер хотел это проверить, но каков шанс того, что план не провалится по любой из возможных причин? Тони все же не дурак. Или дурак ровно настолько, чтобы позволить себе слабину и стоять сейчас вот так с Питером у открытого окна? Он считал свой жест доверительным, но тот на самом деле был доверчивым.

Кулаки Питера сжались, сердце учащенно забилось. Нужна лишь секунда. Секунда — и он освобождён, что бы дальше не произошло.

Скинуть мистера Старка. Так, чтобы насмерть. Давай же, Питер, у тебя нет другого выхода, ты не виноват, что у тебя его нет, тебе его на дали.

Но разве это будет похоже на тот самый обещанный ад с открытыми глазами? Отговорка, с одной стороны (трусость такой же невытравливаемый паразит, как любые другие), а с другой стороны так Питер понимал, что у него есть цель продолжать бороться.

Готовый на решительный шаг, он все же разжал кулаки за секунду до.

Если судьба существовала, то она просто обожала испытывать Питера. Он никогда не забывал, что за терпение в той или иной мере воздаётся. Никогда не позволял себе забывать, но когда в одну из своих редких ночёвок дома Старк привёл его в другую, обжитую собой комнату, пришлось потратить несколько минут, чтобы уговорить себя не совершать опрометчивых — как это называл Старк — капризов.

Перед ним откинули одеяло.

— Пора спать, Питер.

Питер, в одной длиной футболке и трусах, выдернутый из его (когда-то принадлежавшей Тони) комнаты, замер на месте. Внутри всё протестующе вопило.

Тони, видимо, не счёл нужным объяснять своё решение. За запястье он взял Питера и усадил его на кровать, а сам снял с себя футболку и занял свою часть.

Это был ад.

Питер как обычно был вынужден спать с «кандалами» на руках, но страшно было не это. Страшным было сдвинуться, если вдруг Старк обнимал его. Он всегда тесно прижимался к нему сзади, обездвиживал накрепко, а это была всего лишь одна рука, ложащаяся поперёк его груди. Будто он держался за Питера как за смысл жизни.

Первое время Питер паниковал и вообще не мог спать. На уровне паранойи в нем давно развилось острое чувство опасности, даже если Старк просто трогал его за плечо, а уж после… В общем, эти объятия во сне (даже если это действительно просто объятия) — не то, во время чего быстро начинаешь расслабляться. Наоборот: глаза не моргали, дыхание в страхе сжималось, глотка сокращалась, как будто изнутри ее протыкали тупым-тупым гвоздем, мышцы находились в каменном напряжении. И только в голове творилась сводящая с ума динамика, когда от одной мысли к другой, когда сковывающий ужас парализовывал тело, но точно не навязчиво бьющуюся идею уйти хоть куда-нибудь, хотя бы на пол. Или придушить себя подушкой. Или Старка.

Вариант устроить тому летальный исход с участием железок Питера, что вокруг запястий, и цепи был заманчивым, хотя проигрышным, но это не мешало мечтать, мечтать до удовлетворительного скрежета зубов во время реалистичных картинок возмездия. Как они были сладки. В его маленьких заветных сценариях всегда оставалось место для триумфальной секунды, когда ловящий последние вдохи жизни Старк будет смотреть на него снизу вверх и бесконечно сожалеть о том, что сделал.

Потом Питер плакал. Не в этой маленькой мечте, а по-настоящему. Это был один из тех моментов, когда осознаёшь, что теряешь себя, тонешь в зыбкой чёрной ненависти и ярости, забывая, какой ты есть на самом деле. По крайней мере каким был. Питер убедил себя, что в его ситуации ненавидеть обидчика — это нормально. Нет ничего хуже, чем находиться в одном дюйме от возмездия и так никогда и не прийти к нему. К счастью, долго мучения не длились. Тони от силы спал три с половиной часа.

Однако в эту ночь все было иначе.

Ещё перед сном Питер заметил, что тот пребывал в слишком уж реактивном состоянии тревоги и возбуждения. В такие моменты или сутки (если это затягивалось надолго) Старк был непредсказуем.

Сон к Питеру не шёл. За день он перенапрягся больше обычного, и хотя веки казались тяжёлыми, а глаза налились жидким свинцом, спать не получалось. Не получалось, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, от усталости. Целый день в горле копился ком, как последняя капля, и Питеру было так паршиво, как никогда ранее. Он знал, что лежать и бесцельно копить злобу очень плохо, это отнимает энергию, но все попытки абстрагироваться так и остались на уровне попыток.

Положив ладонь под щеку, он считал от одного до тысячи и сбивался уже раз седьмой. Он замер, почувствовав шевеление.

Сначала оно было обыкновенным — Питеру так показалось. Это в принципе являлось нормой для любого человека, спавшего крепким сном, и являлась нормой сейчас.

До первого невнятного вскрика.

Он был глухим, в подушку, но внезапным и пронзительным, как будто человека вдруг скрючило в боли. Питер притаился, прислушался.

Вскрик повторился, и матрац встрясся от того, как Старк дернулся, заломом заводя свою руку назад.

Ничего, такое бывает. Бывает ведь?..

С заломленными в какой-то муке бровями (Питер мельком уловил выражение его лица сбоку) Старк дернулся ещё раз, издавая громкий стон.

— Мистер Старк.

Иллюзия того, что Тони успокоился, позволила Питеру закрыть глаза только на две секунды. Тело по правую сторону от него швырнулось, сбивая простыни и одеяло с их плеч, так сильно, что, наверное, могло бы покалечить не только себя. Питер был измотан, а еще раздражен, поэтому не нашел в своих вскипавших слезах ничего удивительного.

— Мистер Старк, — позвал он громче.

Ничего не помогало.

Раздался ор. Питер, озябший и чувствующий ручеек влаги на щеках, остервенело впивался в подушку пальцами. Он положил под нее голову и зажал уши, но Господи, разве это нормальный сон?

Тони действительно орал. Метался. Ему снился какой-то кошмар, и это вызывало бы в Питере сладкое чувство отмщения, если бы крики не были настолько леденящими, заползающими в душу как скользкая змея.

О, как же сильно Питер его ненавидел. Готов был бы слушать эти стенания муки вечно, будь хоть немного повыносливее. Старк заслужил. Кошмары — меньшее, чем он может отделаться. Интересно, что жрет его там, сейчас, изнутри? Собственные демоны? Не иначе. Что заставляет его издавать эти звуки и что способно превратить его в маленького плачущего ребенка, ищущего, к чему бы прижаться, но так и не находящего, потому что единственный, кто мог бы помочь, лежал по ту сторону кровати и молился, чтобы он наконец _заткнулся_.

Питер трясся от ярости и кусал свои пальцы, стараясь хотя бы не вслушиваться, хотя бы не думать о том, что творится позади его спины. Но все это было слишком ощутимо. О том, чтобы успокоить Старка, не было и речи. Питер запрещал себе. Ему претила только одна мысль. Пусть горит в своем Аду.

Подушка не помогла. Питер высунул голову, проклиная все на свете, и проклял уже себя — за то, что высунулся и посмотрел в ту сторону. Старк страдал. Внешне сейчас он не напоминал человека, однажды воткнувшего в него нож, поиздевавшегося над ним, избивавшего и мучившего его всеми возможными способами. Старк был сломлен, вероятно, испуган, потерян, просто в ужасе. А это был всего лишь чертов сон.

Питер плакал вместе с ним. От всего. Его разрывало противоречием, в котором из двух вариантов — наслаждаться или терпеть — он никогда не выберет первое, потому что не умеет, потому что настолько жалок, что никогда не сможет позволить себе то самое, пусть и кратковременное, чувство триумфа даже над злейшим врагом.

Питер не знал, кто такой мистер Старк — наверняка не знал. Слишком много полутонов. Он знал лишь факты: Тони в последнее время все чаще вел себя как ребенок, как ребенок он все чаще реагировал на мелочи взрывной обидой, сопровождаемой агрессией, все чаще он старался приходить к Питеру, все чаще приборы, которые он принимался чинить, ломались, полыхали огнем, потому что когда-то это был один из величайших умов, а теперь это больной шизофреник, который лелеет мечту о семье, а если попросту, который не хочет быть один. Регресс поведения. Регресс ума.

_У всего есть стадии. На какой вы сейчас, мистер Старк? Вы знаете, что это значит. Вы знаете, что осталось немного._

Почему именно Питер? Да потому, что Питер — единственное, что у него осталось. С самого начала все было просто. У Старка нет близких, нет своей семьи, он ревностно и отчаянно цепляется за Питера как за последний луч света своей жизни, и сколько бы боли он не причинил ему, это только потому, что привязался намертво и не желал отпускать. Это ни в коем случае не оправдание, нет. Все это — лишь факты.

Скрепя сердце и сцепив зубы, Питер развернулся. Он ненавидел Старка и ненавидел себя, так, что тошно. Когда-нибудь сердобольность сыграет против него, когда-нибудь это случится. Он больше не мог это слушать.

Питер придвинулся ближе. Его рука с осторожностью перекинулась через Тони.

— Мистер Старк, — задушенный слезами, голос был сиплым и тихим. Поняв, что это не помогло, Питер повторил: — Мистер Старк, слышите?

Конечно, не слышал.

Конвульсивная дрожь стихала и усиливалась, она буквально была у Питера под руками, а он не мог, не мог сдержать ее, даже если бы сильно захотел. Он крепче стиснул Старка в подобии объятия, утыкаясь лбом между его сведённых лопаток и уговаривая себя дышать спокойно и размеренно. А тот всё не затихал. _Он не затихал._ Его голос, крик разрывал тишину комнаты громкой завывающей нотой, чистой до ужаса и протяжной. Если это кошмар, почему он просто не проснётся? Что должно быть внутри, чтобы надрываться так?

Питер больше не выносил.

— Мистер Старк, — он потряс его, — проснитесь. Проснитесь.

Если и была какая-то реакция на его голос, то совсем незначительная.

Питер прижался к нему со спины едва крепче, чувствуя свое бессилие.

— Мистер Старк, — он замолк, захлебнулся, потому что ему претило то, что он собирался сказать. — Это я, Питер. Я рядом. С вами все хорошо, я здесь. Пожалуйста.

Странно, но ему отчего-то полегчало, когда сдавленный шёпот так свободно выходил из его груди, ложась в изломы чужой футболки. Это была своеобразная терапия, в которой нужно выпустить из себя что-то, кроме гнева и обиды.

Пальцы Тони резко впились ему в предплечье, оттягивая кожу, будто желая оторвать ее от мяса. Питер стиснул зубы.

Тони стих, но было уже слишком поздно, чтобы пытаться уснуть. Питер не шевелился, вслушиваясь в его изредка сбивающееся дыхание.

Все это выдумка — с рассветом вовсе не становится легче.

 


	5. play on the safe side

**I learned to play**   
**on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

 

Он ступал босыми ступнями по полу. В темноте коридора не приходилось идти на ощупь — Питер знал и чувствовал, куда именно идёт, хотя первоначальный маршрут был весьма скуден: до кухни за водой и обратно.

Этот звук — он слышал его довольно часто. Сквозь сон, наяву, когда делал вид, что не слышал, и когда не делал. На грани подлинного равнодушия и притворства Питер существовал относительно стабильно, поэтому никто не смог бы упрекнуть его в фальшивой игре, когда его руки спокойно легли на сухие огрубевшие костяшки ладоней, осторожным жестом понукая их отцепиться от головы, а сам он склонился низко-низко, размыкая над сжавшимся у стены телом густую вязь тишины и липкого пота.

— Они ушли, мистер Старк. Вам больше нечего бояться.

Так было всегда — когда Питер приходил, они исчезали. Тогда руки отцеплялись от головы, взгляд чуть прояснялся и появлялась йота осмысленности. Лишь йота. Ничтожная мера для разума, некогда бывшего ролевой моделью для всего человечества.

Старк говорил «я убью их всех» или «побудь со мной немного, малыш», и Питер выучил что-то, что всегда будет безотказным — он говорил: «конечно, мистер Старк». Иногда ему казалось, что это как с пьяными людьми — ты можешь поддакивать на любое их действие или фразы, и они тут же успокаиваются.

В худшие дни Питер находил его таким: жмущимся к стенам и думающим, что собственные руки, которыми он закрылся, могли спасти его от _них_.

_«Опять… они снова говорили, что отнимут, отнимут тебя у меня, заберут… но я не верил им, не верил, правильно ведь, Пит?»_

_«Я так боюсь их, они кричат, шепчут… Говорят, что я больше не герой, что ты бросишь меня. Я все ещё твой герой?.. Я хочу быть им для тебя, малыш, очень хочу, только для тебя…»_

— Давайте вернёмся в постель.

Всегда было лишь это. Быть может, и что-то иное, наподобие: «когда вы заснете, я буду здесь». Как будто у него был выбор.

В подобные дни он, даже при своей нынешней немощности, он мог сделать со Старком все, что угодно, но Пятница никогда не дремала. Единственное, что каким-то образом Питеру получилось сделать — это воспользоваться своим телефоном, пока Тони был в отключке. Залезть в карман его джинс и взять.

Питер позвонил Мэй.

Это было опрометчиво. Опрометчиво либо потому, что он понял, что не собирался говорить Мэй, что вообще происходит, либо потому, что взял в руки этот телефон — едва раздался первый гудок, уже слышал позади уверенные, злые шаги. О, Питер прекрасно знал, что это значит — «злые шаги».

Старк был в ярости.

Сенсор разбился о стену вдребезги, разбился пластико-металлический корпус, отлетела батарея. Что касается Питера… он просто вовремя успел с оставшейся в нем паучьей ловкостью прыгнуть на потолок и тут же больно упасть с него, этим самым (в определенной степени) избавив себя от лишнего наказания от Тони, какое бы оно не было, а уж Тони в тот момент не был образцом самоконтроля.

Он был в бешенстве: кричал, шипел, давил на него, но, вероятно, его мысли — его враги, потому что он тут же бросился перед Питером на колени и начал клясть себя, говорить, какой он ужасный…

Питер слышал это много-много раз. Наверное, чаще, чем Старк слышал голоса в своей голове, а те были его одними из самых постоянных визитёров помимо выпивки и бессонницы.

— Простите, мистер Старк, мне не следовало так поступать.

Конечно, он его прощал. Конечно.

Питер сидел тише воды, ниже травы. Он не потерял себя настоящего, нет; он, скорее, обрёл то, чего не хватает почти всем людям — смирение. Противодействие не стало его другом, маленькое содействие, «поддавки» — вполне себе.

Одним из самых отвратительных факторов его нынешнего существования заключался в невыносимой, угнетающей, практически смертоносной скуке. Повеситься на паутине из собственных веб-шутеров было бы благословением.

Мистер Старк всегда жил затворником (не многие это замечали), а сейчас тем более. Его попытка устроить как минимум уединение, можно сказать, удалась. Он буквально погружал базу во мрак, сделал ее территорию малодоступной, и те, кто когда-либо приближался к воротам или пытался позвонить Тони по телефону, оказывались отосланы либо Пятницей, либо автоответчиком

Он даже не слушал сообщения. Они были ему не нужны. Весь мир был ему не нужен, потому что «они все никогда не понимали, никогда не поймут, каково это… не заслуживают, не заслуживают, понимаешь?». «Заслуживать — не заслуживать» всегда являлось пространным понятием, и Питер не знал наверняка, заслуживал ли лично он сам все то, что происходило и происходит. В такие моменты он думал, что с ним что-то не так, что, возможно, его рождение было ошибкой, потому что нельзя шагать с самого детства в ногу с непредсказуемым горьким произволом, который поджидает, как хищник, а потом обрушивается на голову так сильно, но одновременно ничтожно — надо бы посильнее, чтобы прибило сразу. Как будто Вселенная таким образом говорила ему о том, что он чужой, что он ошибка, поэтому все так ужасно, поэтому так больно и темно, несмотря на редкие жизненные просветы. Смерть родителей, дяди Бена, неудачи в личной жизни, вечная измотанность и усталость Мэй, сумасшествие одного из самых близких людей, раны на теле от этих самых близких рук, а ведь эти руки проектировали ему костюмы, эти руки во всех смыслах вытаскивали его из передряг, на этих руках он умирал. Так что же с ним, Питером, черт возьми, не так? Или, может быть, все не то, как ему казалось, и он себя просто накручивал. Он не понимал, кто он: молчаливый наблюдатель своего и чужого краха или тот, кто может _влиять_ , потому что быть где-то посередине он устал. Устал. Устал, Господи.

Они находились в гостиной тогда. Питер немо смотрел в стену и думал обо всем этом, Старк сидел на диване, держа в руках какую-то безделушку.

Питер вздрогнул от того, насколько серьезным и осознанным был его голос, когда он заговорил:

— Хотел бы я никогда не становиться тем, кем я стал. Никогда не становиться Железным человеком, — он прервал себя, словно смакуя эту фантазию, и на секунду прикрыл красные уставшие глаза. — Никто ни о чем не заботится, никто на этом шарике. Так почему я должен был?

Питер весь обратился в слух.

— Я должен был сдохнуть от алкоголизма и наркотиков еще лет так семь назад. В крайнем случае — от пули кого-нибудь вроде Хаммера. Но у жизни всегда свои планы, да? Эта сука никогда не спрашивает, — в нем зазвенело что-то отдалённо напоминающее былую дерзкую усмешку Тони Старка. — Хотел бы я, чтобы ты никогда не становился Человеком-пауком. Чтобы у тебя был шанс этого избежать. Я бы отдал за это все, малыш.

Дыхание Питера остановилось ещё на первых фразах — ему казалось, что все это слишком осмысленно для его состояния, что какая-то часть мистера Старка ещё здесь, но это оказалось не более чем кратковременной «ремиссией».

Когда Старк ушел, «безделушка» осталась лежать на диване. С фотографии на Питера смотрели изувеченные ножницами глаза Пеппер.

Питер думал, что после всего его ничто не способно ввести в оцепенение. Большую часть времени он проводил аморфной амебой. Но однажды Старк взял его за руку и с плохо скрываемым — волнением? — потянул его в сторону коридора. «Не открывай глаза», — сказал он, и Питера прошиб холодный пот, когда чуть вспотевшая ладонь легла на его веки. Это просто очередное «важное» преподнесение, думал он судорожно, как будто вслепую рыскал рукой по полу в поиске какой-то потерянной вещи; это просто очередное нечто, очередная глупость, которая, как свято верил Старк, должна была укрепить-их-семью.

Питер несколько раз запнулся на ровном месте, но был поддержан сзади. Даже не паучье чутьё, спящее в нем крепким сном, а чисто человеческое предчувствие заставили волоски на его теле стать дыбом, когда они оба вдруг прекратили движение где-то посреди коридора.

Послышался знакомый скрип металлической двери.

Все невинные догадки, которые посещали Питера, сдунуло резким ощущением холода, пахнувшем на него внутри помещения.

Руки стоявшего сзади Тони переместились на каменные плечи, и Питер понял — можно.

Он не хотел этого видеть. Ни уголком своего глаза, ни уголком своих фантазии и сознания. Запах в этом месте стал ещё более отвратительным, чем Питер помнил, но тошнота нахлынула от всего и сразу одновременно.

Старк склонился к его уху.

— Я сделал это для тебя.

Питер заледенел. В тихом убийственном ужасе он захотел попятиться назад, но руки, пускай и не прилагая усилий, держали его, а сама фигура Старка позади словно нашептывала настойчиво: «смотри, смотри, Питер, это наш триумф». Но Питер не чувствовал никакого триумфа.

— Он не мучился слишком долго, но, поверь, я сделал так, чтобы перед смертью он кровью выхаркивал прощение за все то, что сделал тебе.

Питеру ничего не было нужно. Он лишь хотел знать, что перемазанное в крови тело в изорванной одежде, скончавшееся от видимого удушья, ненастоящее перед ним, что Лиз Аллен на самом деле не потеряла отца, только начавшего свой путь искупления.

Питер позволил себе закрыть глаза, раздавив слезу между зудящих век. Тони этого не видел.

— И так будет с каждым, кто когда-либо вставал или встанет у нас на пути, — его голос понизился до мстительного хрипа, а руки с предвкушением сжались на плечах Питера, словно с жаром, с каким любовники клянутся, что готовы пойти на страшные вещи, чтобы быть друг с другом.

Странно или нет, но в Питере именно в этот момент осело чувство собственной трусости. Первый инстинкт — бежать. Всегда — бежать, потому что это то, что хотелось после того, как мистер Старк превратился в чудовище, возомнившее себя клинком правосудия.

Трусом Питер был потому, что разучился бороться хотя бы за свою жизнь.

Он постарался, чтобы его голос не дрогнул:

— Спасибо, мистер Старк.

Питер научился играть так, чтобы не было больно. Малодушная логика, но пусть его рвёт что-то одно: или боль физическая, или душевная, иначе став вместилищем для всего этого сразу, он потеряет шанс в конце концов умереть менее безболезненно.

У Тони было три главных состояния: впадающий в радость и стихийно — в обиду ребёнок; относительное спокойствие и состояние безумия, которое бывает без гнева только первые сорок минут. Все это нерасторжимо между собой, однако Питер умел отличать одно от другого по подавляющим признакам, и вот тогда, в той морозильной кладовке, Старк излучал радость от «оценённого» им, Питером, подарка, но та была слишком сладкой, преисполненной приторной мстительности, чтобы быть хотя бы отчасти невинной или оправданной. Но Питер понял только одно, и это одно ударило его как пощечиной, так сильно, что почти испугало.

Пора прекратить.

Сейчас. Срочно. Начать делать хоть что-то.

Но тут Питер вспоминал, что он связан по рукам и ногам и что рыпнись он хоть раз — пострадает, возможно, не только он, а ещё близкие, поэтому даже поговорка про омлет и пару яиц не казалась в полной мере себя окупающей. «Что-то сделать» умерло, ещё даже не родившись.

Но оно жило внутри. Скреблось маленьким зародышем, скорее всего обреченное так и не стать намерением. А может быть и нет. Питер не загадывал, а просто существовал на этой пороховой бочке, а Тони сидел рядом на ней же и давил на плечо, чтобы не думал и дернуться. Одной-единственной «отрадой» был факт, что никого из друзей или друзей Тони Питер не видел в том морозильнике.

Вечером Тони смотрел телевизор. Достаточно редкое явление, учитывая то, что любой новостной сюжет или любой фильм подкидывали ему лишний повод быть не в себе, потому как всё, льющееся извне, из внешнего мира, провоцировало его. Чаще всего Старк просто разговаривал с экраном, чуть ли не брызгал на него своей желчью, но сейчас — Питер был поражён — он посмеивался какой-то комедии. Его смех все равно был не таким, как когда-то раньше. Скорее, сейчас это был смех от нечего делать, смех, который транслировал отчетливое: «какие же долбаные придурки, вырезать таких надо», пока сам разум Тони на самом деле витал где-то в мрачной пучине своих мыслей.

Питер выходил из комнаты, скованный по рукам и ногам своим обещанием присоединиться к Старку, которое тот у него настойчиво вытребовал, потому что «мне так одиноко, Пит», и Питер не понимал, манипулировали ли им осознанно или бессознательно. В любом случае прийти самому лучше, чем если к нему явятся сами тогда, когда он этого не хотел.

Он собирался присесть на другой конец дивана, но остановился сбоку. То место, куда он собирался сесть, было засыпано серпантинами фотографий. Изрезанных фотографий, чья кончина была достаточно изощрённой; Питер мог только представить, что творилось у Тони в голове, когда он _так_ кромсал их. Если собирать по кусочкам, то отчетливо можно было увидеть Стива, Роуди… и Пеппер. Это были разные фотографии, коллективные, одиночные, но все как один теперь напоминающие лишь разноцветную труху.

Старк заметил Питера и так, словно в этом не было ничего такого, спихнул все это на пол широким движением ладони.

— Давай, — похлопал он рядом.

Питер осторожно присел, весь напряженный.

Фильм продолжался еще около сорока минут. Питер не понимал, почему они вообще смотрели этот бред и почему вместо того, чтобы действительно смотреть и отвлечься, он пребывал где-то очень далеко, словно пытался зацепиться за мысль, которая ускользала. Однако он смог.

— Мистер Старк, — Питер посмотрел в его глаза и осознал, что не помнит, с каких пор каждое действие в сторону Тони ассоциировалось со словом «осмелиться». — Вы же не тронете мисс Поттс? Не тронете?.. — он остановил себя от неуместного порыва чрезмерной эмоциональности. — Пожалуйста.

Ему хотелось зажмуриться от того, насколько взгляд Старка изменился. Он не очень любил, когда Питер сам заговаривал на темы, связанные с попытками вразумить. Он старался выбить из Питера эту привычку, еще возвышаясь над ним, связанным, в том подвале.

Уголки его губ дернулись наверх.

— Ты все еще такой сердобольный, Пит. Я был таким же.

Это совсем не то, что Питер ожидал услышать, но, несмотря на пространность и размытость ответа, он понял, какой подтекст скрывается за словами, и предпочел надеть свое лицо маску безэмоциональности, хотя внутри он леденел, леденел, леденел, леденел.

— Пора делать нашу процедуру, малыш

Уже когда иголка покидала его тело, он надеялся хотя бы отдохнуть перед тем, как утром его снова разбудят или он снова проснется посреди ночи из-за стонов и криков на соседней подушке, поэтому первые несколько секунд он намеренно игнорировал то, что сказал Старк, пока от осознания сердце не начало биться в горле:

— Я понимаю, как ты утомился от этого. Но скоро все закончится, обещаю, я работаю над этим. Оно как болезнь, — Тони продолжал бормоча, точно разговаривал сам с собой, и внезапно замер с крепкой хваткой на питеровом запястье. — А от любых болезней нужно избавляться.

Питер не шарахнулся в сторону только чудом, впрочем, Старк быстро привел своё самообладание в порядок. Перед уходом он с почти что нежностью задержал взгляд на Питере, только белки с неестественно красными, лопнувшими капиллярами напоминали, что разум этого человека полностью, необратимо расстроен.

В следующие дни, набравшись смелости, он начал строить в голове первые схемы.

Те были действительно ужасны. Нет, абсурдны. Это ещё хуже. Питер не преминул рассмотреть вариант развития событий, при котором Тони умирает от его руки (а потом Марки рвут Питера на мелкие клочки, что в процентном соотношении составляет пятьдесят весомых процентов). Питер обещал себе, что появись у него такая роскошь, он не станет ею упиваться, он нанесёт один-единственный удар, достойный стать кончиной некогда бывшего героя земли. Его героя. Господи, а он ведь когда-то был им — его героем. Мистер Старк был той путеводной звездой, которая — пускай и показательно-скудная на сантименты — верила в него, когда он не верил в себя сам.

 _Тони Старк_ — столько было для Питера в этом имени, столько личных и их общих падений и взлетов, столько нежной, рвущей на части привязанности, столько негласной обиды «ну заметьте меня, заметьте же, я тут и я могу доказать, что я достоин вашей похвалы, как и порицания, потому что для меня оно больше, чем просто мера _вашей_ привязанности»; столько жизни было — своей собственной и его — в этом коротком, ярком «Тони.Старк». Питер воображал себе, что когда-нибудь, ещё очень нескоро, он будет стоять над его гранитной могилой и воздавать ему память, или Тони будет стоять над его, и в обоих случаях будет мирно на душе и вокруг, ведь это нормально — умереть ради благого дела или умереть своей смертью. А теперь они, не чужие друг другу вовсе, преждевременно забивают друг другу гвозди в крышку гроба. Самая обидная нелепость. Тони хоронил его каждым своим действием, думая, что желает ему добра, а Питер собирался похоронить его, потому что ему не оставляли иного выбора. Почти.

Следующим вариантом бегства он рассматривал попытку взломать Пятницу и обезвредить костюмы или заставить их задержать Старка хотя бы на несколько минут. Но идея была столь безумна, сколь невыполнима. Ее он оставил на распоряжение воли фортуны.

Ещё Питер мог отравить его. Или накачать снотворным. Да, это безобиднее всего, но проблема в том, что у него не было доступа ни к одной аптечке в этом доме, а добавлять ему в еду или в напитки убойную дозу средства для мытья посуды или вещевого отбеливателя казалось слишком диким.

Он часто заставал себя в глубокой задумчивости, придумывающим все новые и новые ходы, из которых проигрышными были восемь из десяти, придумывающим, какой метод обезвреживания Тони более замарает его руки, а какой — менее, и после выныривал из своих мыслей и обнаруживал, что и правда обо всем этом думает. Питер плакал столько же раз, сколько представлял, как Старк погибает от его руки, но самое, пожалуй, интересное — это то, что он все равно пойдёт на это. Возможно, если бы Питер решился на побег раньше, а потом бы выбрался живым, то смог бы предупредить мисс Поттс, Стива и Роуди о приближающейся к ним опасности. Тем не менее, все было так, как было, и Питер, наверное, только сейчас осознал, что смирится с любым исходом, лишь бы все закончилось. Смерть — тоже избавление. Конечно, он все еще надеялся на лучший исход, но какова вероятность, что все костюмы не слетятся на потенциальное место преступления, когда их хозяину будет угрожать опасность?

Питер заключил с собой сделку. Она стоила, пожалуй, всех метаний, срывов и пролитых слез, иначе, в противном случае, он проиграет всё.

Питер пообещал себе, что не даст слабину.

Мистер Старк был уже не тем человеком, которого он когда-то всей душой любил. Питер больше не поведётся на его слезливые уловки или на до боли знакомый тоскливый и (где-то глубоко в душе) уязвимый вид. Мистер Старк умер. Так Питер себе сказал. Так он высек себе на изнанке болящих век.

Выбор у Питера был невелик: даже если он выберется, то у него будет в лучшем случае минута, чтобы дать команде, а еще продуктивней — Щ.И.Т.у знать, что Тони опасен и сию секунду может сделать нечто, в чем потом придётся раскаиваться всем. Возможно, у него будет ещё минута, и ее он потратит на убеждения и доказательства. А потом (а может и вовсе до) Старк или один из костюмов найдут его или сразу нагонят, и Питер, вероятнее всего, умрет. Своей смертью Питер не сделает ничего полезного… Но если умрет Тони, то Питер прикончит двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

Сделка заключена — его рука не дрогнет.

А Старк словно знал о его мыслях. Дело не в том, что он вознамерился еще больше проводить с ним время, а в том, с какой детской радостью он делал это. Будто беззаботный щенок за один миг до того, как его возьмут за шкирку и ударят хребтом о стену. Должен ли был Питер ненавидеть себя за это? Должен. Более того, он знал, что будет не просто ненавидеть себя, возможно, он захочет наложить на себя руки. Но только после того, как убедиться, что обидчивый «щенок» не причинил никому из его друзей и знакомых вреда. Тогда — да, тогда можно.

Тони все чаще говорил о том, что подарит ему новую жизнь. Не без доли иронии Питер про себя отметил, что ему это уже и так удалось, только когда смысл слов насквозь пронизывал коррозию его безразличия, становилось страшно.

«Тебе больше не придётся ни о ком беспокоиться. Я мечтал об этом для тебя», — на подобные пространные откровения Питера старался не реагировать слишком явственным непониманием и презрением, но он догадывался, догадывался с истечением каждой секунды, о чем речь, правда только предпочитал все же оставлять ответ не найденным.

У Питера было преимущество: ночь и знание того, где Тони хранит ножи. Если сложить это в сумме, что-то может получиться. Он выждал еще день, а потом начал действовать.

Сначала было страшно. Он сам дергал за ниточки своих нервов, превращая каждое дуновение ветерка, гуляющее по просторному пространству базы, в шорох, каждый свой крадущийся шаг во врага, который мог выдать его в любую секунду. Ему казалось, что он действовал, как будто рубил с плеча, что его план не продуман, и это было правдой. Нож под рукавом толстовки и смутное представление о расположении рычагов электроэнергии не давали никакой гарантии, что все получится. Питер действовал, потому что просто было пора, потому что опасение быть обнаруженным перенасытило настолько, что в один момент стало почти все равно.

Питер не видел Старка с вечера: он не приходил, чтобы «провести время вместе» и не объявлялся в «общей спальне». После короткого ужина он просто пропал, и вот именно тогда Питер и подумал, чем черт ни шутит.

Он действовал напролом. Сенсорные и обыкновенные панели взламывались если не расчетливым умом, то особо тяжёлым предметом, а единственное, что Тони, пожалуй, не отнёс к орудию убийства и самоубийства, были его статуэтки. Те стояли в застекленном шкафу наряду с почетными грамотами, листами, которые на самом деле ничего никогда не значили — иногда самолюбие нужно потешить и такому человеку, как Тони Старк. Питер взял ту, что поменьше, но помассивнее.

Он наделал много шума только в пределах одной комнаты. Пятница тут же включила мерзкий вой сигнализации, поэтому Питер понимал, что работа идёт не на качество, а на скорость.

Он взломал ровно четыре двери и почти возрадовался, достигнув цокольного этажа, а там уже примерно сообразил, где находятся рычаги электропитания. Но просто бывает лишь в фильмах про спецагентов — за серым щитком не было рычагов, только панель и провода. Это заняло больше времени, чем у Питера имелось, потому что проводки на вид были тонкими, а не деле — крепкими, поэтому нож первые пять минут делал только слабые надрезы. Так, чтобы наверняка, Питер с размаха руки приложил статуэтку о панель, и вместе с появившейся рябью в глазах от полетевших в его сторону искр ощутил, что за эти двадцать минут успел выдохнуться, а вкладывание силы в удар ответило только неестественным приливом усталости. Сыворотка Тони накрепко пропитала его организм.

Свет резко погас, словно кто-то щелкнул тумблер. Питер резко обернулся. Ему казалось, что кто-то есть рядом, казалось, что его план не сыграет ему на руку и костюмы настигнут его прямо в кромешной темноте. Но ничего не происходило. Более того, сигнализация замолкла и стало так тихо, как в заброшенном бункере.

Другой щиток рядом он разворотил так же, как и первый. Питер очень хотел избежать «сюрпризов», наподобие тех, когда в самый неподходящий момент включается дополнительная система электроэнергии. Обесточенная база давала хоть какую-то гарантию на спокойный побег.

Питер знал, что прямо сейчас он должен был бежать со всех ног: задыхаясь ли, падая ли на каждом шагу — неважно, но должен был бежать, чтобы просто спасти себя. Но какой во всем этом смысл, если у него не было даже банальной подстраховки? Питер чуть не застонал от того, какой же он недалекий и глупый, раз не додумался достать какое-нибудь средство связи хотя бы за сутки. Каждое его действие, каждая мысль диктовалась страхом, даже если если он делал вид, что это нормально, что бояться все, даже самая дикая свирепая тварь испытывала это чувство. Это нормально. Но отчего же Питер тогда вдруг, совсем внезапно, захотел все бросить? Отчего в сознание с каждой секундой просачивалось стойкое убеждение, что нож у него в рукаве, тяжелый предмет в ладони, ровно пятидесятипроцентная вероятность успеха и все прочее, что он имел, все равно не помогут ему? Может быть, Питеру стоило бросить этот заведомо проигрышный путь освобождения и принять то освобождение, которое предлагал ему Старк. Смириться с той реальностью, какая у него была сейчас. В смирении тоже можно отыскать освобождение. Но потом Питер вспоминал, что уже пытался и что _какого, ради всего святого, он стоит на месте и позволяет себе думать обо всем этом?_

Так быстро, насколько позволяли ноги, Питер достиг жилого этажа. В личной комнате Старка точно где-то должен быть его, Питера, телефон. В противном случае, он будет готов к тому, что всё, всё это, было зря.

Из комнаты не доносилось никаких звуков. Питер влетел в нее и это было большой ошибкой, потому что под его ногами что-то загремело ровно в тот момент, когда он осознал, что видит перед собой на кровати тело. Он не сразу сообразил, что оно недвижимо и лежит на боку, одного только наличия этого тела и грохота было достаточного, что он остолбенел от ужаса.

Секунда. Две.

Тони не реагировал ровным счетом никак. Глубоко спит? _Мертв?_

От этой мысли Питера бросило в холод. Удивительно, учитывая, что сейчас он должен был его убить, иначе потом федералам или Щ.И.Т.у придется считать трупы, и среди них уж точно не будет Тони Старка.

Питер, соизмеряя каждый сантиметр и просчитывая силу и скорость каждого шага, подкрался ближе и чуть не застонал от облегчения, когда — слава тебе, господи — увидел рядом на тумбочке собственный мобильный. Он цапнул его не подумав: рука свершила действие точно перед носом Старка, глаза которого были _открыты_.

Питер выронил телефон. И статуэтку.

…и ничего. Совсем ничего.

В ступоре Питер осторожно помахал ладонью перед его лицом. В вечернем свете видно было, как бьется жилка на загорелой шее, как грудь поверхностно дышит, но зрачки — зрачки смотрели в одну точку без движения.

Так уязвим. Так слаб. Таким Питер видел его впервые. Так выглядит _последняя стадия_?

Тряхнув головой, он позволил рукоятке ножа скользнуть в его ладонь. Давай, Питер, лишь один четкий удар, как договаривались. Ты окажешь ему большую услугу, прикончив во сне, это будет милосердно. Ты окажешь большую услугу людям, которых он еще не тронул. Лучше убьешь его ты, чем кто-нибудь другой. Или, быть может, ты хочешь делать это долго? Твое тело помнит всё, Питер, помнит каждый удар, каждую рану, каждый плевок в свою сторону. У тебя есть полное право продлить удовольствие. Мистера Старка больше нет, он бешеная собака, а бешеных собак пристреливают. Так чего же ты ждешь?

С натужным выдохом он резко занес руку.

Ты поступаешь _правильно_ , Питер.

Старк на мгновение нахмурился, и на лбу появилась знакомая Питеру морщина между слабо сведенных бровей. Он видел ее слишком много раз, чтобы не запомнить, как неуместно она рассекает этот лоб.

Ты _отвлекаешься_ , Питер.

_— Ты знаешь, что я был единственным, кто верил в тебя? Остальные говорили, что я свихнулся, наняв четырнадцатилетку._   
_— Мне пятнадцать._

_— Слушай, забудь об этом летающем парне. Пожалуйста._   
_— Почему?.._   
_— Потому что я так сказал!_

_— Теперь ты мститель._

_— Мистер Старк? Мне нехорошо…_   
_— Ты в порядке._   
_— Я не хочу уходить. Не хочу уходить, сэр, пожалуйста._

Нож резко опустился вниз.

Сантиметр влево — и он почти вонзился Питеру в ногу. На самом деле только задел штанину, но ему было плевать. Он снова ревел до красноты лица, до кровавого пота, стоя над телом человека, который на всех сознательных и подсознательных уровнях заполнил его жизнь так, что не продохнуть. И все равно не смог нанести и царапины.

_Ты все еще такой сердобольный, Пит._

— Заткнись, — прошипел он сквозь слезы. — Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись.

В глазах мутило.

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Утерев пот со лба, Питер поднял мобильный и ринулся прочь.

Он чуть не заплелся в собственных ногах, пока бежал вниз по лестнице, попутно листая контакты на телефоне. У него было три процента зарядки и отличное качество связи, и эти два показателя друг друга уравновешивали и не делали ситуацию похожей на дешевый фильм ужасов или триллер, но вот уже два процента — и Питер начинает паниковать.

Первым ему попался Сэм.

— Давай, давай, давай, — молился он в трубку, слушая гудки. — Сэм, господи, Сэм! Это Питер, просто послушай меня, послушай, у меня мало времени, — Питер затараторил, одновременно пытаясь просчитать относительно оптимальный путь до главной двери. — Это все Старк. Мистер Старк, он… он сумасшедший. Он держит меня на базе, я здесь несколько месяцев, или больше, я… я не знаю, сколько прошло времени, я запутался, он как с цепи сорвался, он опасен, я пытаюсь сбежать, но я не уверен, что у меня получится. Я понимаю, у тебя нет никаких основа… О, черт. Черт-черт-черт, — свободной ладонью он уперся в наглухо закрытую входную дверь. — Нет, нет.

— Парень?

— Она должна быть… Черт, — спешным полуб _е_ гом он достиг другой двери, но с той было то же самое: заперта. Закрыта. База обесточена, лифты не работают, и двери должны выбиваться с ноги. Или, наоборот, с настолько критическим повреждением центрального электропитания включился какой-то аварийный режим «не впускать и не выпускать»? Тогда он совершил ошибку. Тогда это конец.

Сокол что-то спрашивал в трубку настороженным голосом, но Питер слышал только шум крови в ушах, вызванный приливом паники.

— Да, я…

Питер не смог даже в мыслях закончить фразу. Его глаза ослепли от резко включившегося света, залившего базу стерильно белым.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, — пробормотал он панически. В ухо раздалась краткая трель севшего телефона, но это вдруг стало таким неважным, потому из-за угла коридора, прямо ему навстречу, летел Старк.

Он был всклокоченным, растрёпанным, недавно подорвавшимся с постели, и на одной его руке была перчатка от костюма. Рядом завис в воздухе Марк, точно страж.

— Ты предал меня.

В глазах плескалась пустота, словно остаточное явление полубезумного сна, в котором он пребывал до этого.

Питер не мог ничего выговорить.

— Они были правы. Ты предал меня.

Разряженный мобильный уже давно валялся где-то в ногах, а напротив свирепело нечто, что больше нельзя было назвать человеком, а рядом с ним — машина для убийств, запрограммированная на исполнение любого приказа.

Питер не мог найти выхода, кроме как бежать.

Выбор у него был невелик: до любого приоткрытого окна, до любой щели, ведущей на улицу — так он хотя бы мог выиграть время, пока его не спасут. Да и спасут ли вообще? Разговор с Соколом по телефону вышел сумбурным и совершенно непонятным, но Питер уже бежал, а когда бежишь, беги до самого тупика.

Сзади что-то лопнуло — словно звук разбитого стекла. Может быть, так и было, может быть, сейчас будут последние мгновения его жизни, но единственное, что Питер знал, что ему не стоило оборачиваться.

Он потерял ровно секунду, и ровно за эту секунду он увидел перед глазами едва не все жизнь перед тем, как кинутая костюмом в его сторону арматурина пронзила его.

Питер ударился головой о стену, чувствуя боль везде одновременно. Помутнение выбило его из реальности, кажется, на пару мгновений, и, разлепив тяжёлые веки в попытке осознать себя в пространстве, Питер закричал.

Он висел в полуметре от пола, плечом нанизанный на блестящую железку. От адской боли закатывались глаза, а дыхания перестало хватать, вместе с надорванным воплем оно покидало его грудь горячим болезненным потоком.

Питер наконец понял, каково это, когда _болит мясо_.

Рядом раздался рык, и вмиг пропитавшаяся густой кровью кофта Питера затрещала по швам от вцепившейся в него хватки чужих пальцев.

— Ты как они, — с широко распахнутыми глазами Старк неверяще выдыхал ему в лицо и трясся от гнева. — Ты. Такой же. Как. Все. Они!

Питер захрипел, булькая затопившей рот кровью и инстинктивно-вяло попытался оттолкнуть руки, которые своим нажимом делали ещё больнее.

— Все, что я делал для тебя, для нас, — сквозь зубы выговаривал он. — Ты так ничего и не понял. Ты не хотел, не хотел… того, что я готов был дать тебе. Но теперь, — сквозь пелену слез Питер увидел, как глаза Тони сверкнули, а рука полезла в карман, — теперь я точно сделаю это. Прими мое благословение, малыш.

Вместе с ядовитым, почти желчным «малыш» в шею Питера впилась игла.

Даже через всю свою агонию Питер явственно ощутил, как в венах жжёт, как по ним расползается огонь и скручивает тугим жгутом. Это было что-то новое, что-то, что выворачивало всю сущность наизнанку, и Питер только сипло стонал.

Блестящие от влаги глаза напротив наполнились клокочущей обидой.

— А теперь я убью тебя.

Из всего происходившего и происходящего между ними это было самое страшное — обида, в которую Старк так слепо верил, которую он считал фактом, вместе с этим превращая себя в жертву. Себя, не Питера, который ничего больше не хотел и не просил, кроме того, чтобы ему просто дали уйти спокойно и безболезненно. Уйти. Умереть, господи. Но это была такая глупая блажь.

Рукой в красной броне Тони резко вытащил из него железку и, не дожидаясь приземления тела на пол, схватил за грудки и с нечеловеческим рыком кинул его в сторону.

Питер почувствовал, что сейчас, вот-вот, еще немного и умрет. Или, наверное, ему просто так хотелось. Он все еще оставался в жестоком сознании и глаза не желали смыкаться.

В колене разгорелся очаг боли от удара, пришедшегося точно по чашечке.

— Ты предал всё… всё, что я для тебя делал! — вопль сверху звучал как сквозь толщу воды, и ярче и оглушительней него было только одно — чувство, когда по телу беспорядочно лупят и колотят железной палкой, будто пытаясь отыграться за всё, будто нет цели важнее, чем заставить его харкаться собственной кровью. Питер содрогнулся от удара по рёбрам в очередной раз. — Маленький. Неблагодарный. Ублюдок!

С такой яростью дерут друг друга волки, с такой яростью человек превращает в сплошное кровавое месиво заклятого врага, а Питеру было уже все равно на «почему?», «за что?», «зачем?», он просто лежал, свернувшись клубком, и ничего не мог сделать. Крики давно остались позади, теперь он едва мог стонать, только хрипеть, ощущая, как пара сломанных рёбер мешают дышать.

Тони не останавливался. Он лупил-лупил-лупил без разбора, без контроля, и это все, что Питер знал перед тем, как железка с последним усилием чужой руки опустилась ему на голову.

Он увидел, как собственные ресницы, веки, глаза заливает кровь.

Пятно расплывалось и стекало ниже и ниже на пол — под висок и приоткрытый в слабых вздохах рот.

Распахнутыми глазами он смотрел перед собой и безотчетно наблюдал движения чужих ботинок по полу. Может, это был последний рывок резервных сил, а может, сил и вовсе не было, но, приподняв разбитую голову, Питер увидел направленный на себя активированный репульсор перчатки и искаженное лицо Старка.

— Ты слишком долго играл со мной.

Ладонь загоралась ярче. Характерный тонкий звук впился в сознание Питера, как последний, который он услышит.

Их глаза встретились.

Старк застыл. Он словно миллиметр за миллиметром сбрасывал с плеч напряжение, и его взгляд вместе с этим на мгновение стал другим. Звук усиливался, и веки Тони распахнулись шире.

Питер до боли на сетчатке невольно запомнил лицо, пыхнувшее коротким осознанием и навсегда втравившейся в морщины яростью.

Старк направил руку в свою грудь.

Питер хотел бы видеть, как в итоге гаснет свет перчатки или слышать хоть звук, хотел потому, что это означало бы, что сознание его не покинуло, что он будет жив ещё какое-то время. И ему нельзя было закрывать глаза, нельзя, иначе он больше не откроет их никогда.

Но это был день, когда пора было отпустить все это. И Питер отпустил.

 


	6. ashamed of my life

**I find it hard to trust not only me**   
**but everyone around me**

Это была ножка от стеклянного журнального столика. Питер узнал это, когда смотрел экспертизу и очень смутно припоминал детали. Еще красноречивее были следы на теле, оставленные этой ножкой. Прошло немало времени, а они все напоминали о себе — особенно в непогоду ныли так, что становилось дурно.

Шрам на голове все еще не мог полноценно зарости волосами, теперь там всегда будет бледная-бледная полоса, тянущаяся от виска до середины макушки. Не то чтобы Питер жаловался — Мэй и Нэд до сих пор считали, что этот шрам он получил во время того «двухмесячного секретного задания». Агент Хилл спросила про него пять минут назад, а Питеру показалось, что эти пять минут длились целую вечность, пока он вспоминал. Он очень часто вот так «проваливался».

— В рапорте указано, что тебя нашел Сокол, — раздался звук щелчка и пружины — Мария с готовностью взялась за авторучку для дальнейших пометок.

— Да. Сэм, он… — Питер пожевал губу больше из желания хоть на секунду перестать отвечать на вопросы, чем из-за неуверенности в показаниях. — Я не помню этого. Я проснулся в больнице с проломленной головой, было как-то не до деталей.

— Да, твоё состояние было критическим. Врачи говорили, что это чудо, что ты выжил. Ты принимаешь медикаменты, которые тебе прописали?

— Медикаменты? — переспросил Питер, хотя знал, что в этот момент кривил душой.

Хилл уточнила:

— Для стабильного протекания физического и психологическое выздоровления.

Конечно, он ведь настолько глуп, чтобы по четыре раза на дню пачками принимать все эти таблетки и превратиться в итоге в ходячую куклу с пустыми глазами. Это хуже, чем сейчас и даже хуже, чем если бы его правда убили.

— Да.

— Может быть, за все время реабилитации тебе удалось вспомнить что-нибудь важное? Какие-то его планы, о которых он говорил, мысли, идеи. Все, что может оказывать на окружающих какое-то влияние даже сейчас.

Питер вяло помотал головой.

В своём состоянии Старк едва ли мог починить микроволновку тогда, максимум, что долгосрочного он мог планировать, было совершенно бесхитростное убийство без каких-либо особенных изощрений. Он просто хотел семью и отмщения обидчикам.

— Поговорим о тебе, Питер, — Мария доверительно подалась вперёд, чтобы мягко посмотреть в его глаза. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я знаю, после стольких недель деструктивного влияния трудно прийти в себя. Ты можешь рассказать мне. Нам. Может быть, ты чувствуешь постоянную агрессию или желание, скажем… — тут ее глаза сузились, выдавая ее с головой, — причинить боль?

Медработник позади Хилл переимчиво напрягся, заметив, как Питер неподвижно застыл, упершись взглядом вниз, в поверхность стола.

Чувствовал ли Питер злость и агрессию?

Постоянно.

Случались особо сильные наплывы, но это всегда, всегда жило в нем, сопровождая каждый прошедший день своим зыбким шумовым фоном. Могло пройти несколько дней, недель и только по их истечению Питер оборачивался назад и понимал, что не помнит их — все одинаковы, не меняются, потому что ничего не меняется в его голове.

Он понял, с какой целью агент задала ему этот вопрос — никакого заботливого участия в нем не сквозило.

Питер поднял взгляд, его голос звучал откуда-то со дна, глухо, но глубоко, оттуда, куда он сам боялся заглянуть.

— Я больше не Человек-паук, — он даже не старался проговорить это с гордым стоицизмом, потому что он знал — нет больше гордости, когда он больше не являлся собой. — Все, чем я дорожил, все, что делало меня лучше и помогало мне делать лучше этот город — всего этого больше нет, и единственный человек, которого я вынужден терпеть каждый день и которому хочется, действительно хочется причинить боль — это я сам, так что мой ответ на ваш вопрос будет подразумевать именно это, всегда это, потому что у меня нет другого чувства и уже никогда не будет. У вас должен быть доступ ко всему, что происходит в моей жизни, вы в любой момент можете посмотреть и удостовериться, что я полностью безобиден. Вы знаете это.

Весь этот бессмысленный разговор лишь из следования формальностям, понимал он — конечно же, формальности. Чтобы закрыть дело, нужно перебрать и сопоставить всё и всех. Питеру от этого было не легче, но что он мог?

Хилл ничего не ответила. Только посмотрела полусочувствующе и немного пристыжено, но пытливого серьезного стержня не потеряла. Они вот-вот начнут ходить по кругу — Питер рассказал всё: что хотел и что не хотел. У всего должен быть конец.

Но Мария вдруг отложила ручку.

— Ты готов?

В Питере что-то оборвалось, но так тихо-тихо, что было похоже на секундное замешательство, прорвавшееся через ржавую накипь равнодушия.

Медработник задержал на нем свой пристальный взгляд.

— Это твоё желание, — осторожно напомнила Мария. — Ты можешь отказаться от него в любой момент.

Насколько, должно быть, перевернулась с ног на голову вся его жизнь, раз выбранная им самим отдушина больше напоминала чёрное, садомазохисткое удовлетворение; насколько сильно поменялись его понятия, цели и то, что вело его каждый день жизни. Точнее не вело даже, а насильно тянуло, волокло, принуждая _быть._

Оказаться не готовым теперь к чему-то означало жить. А Питер и не то чтобы жил.

— Я готов.

 

**I’m ashamed of my life**   
**because it’s empty**

 

Забавно. Действительно забавно, как сильно всё может измениться. Как будто бы пошло совершенно по другой линии. Можно упорно кричать и с пеной у рта доказывать, что она не твоя, что ты не обязан жить ею, но ты уже здесь — неважно, твоя в том вина или нет. Ты здесь. Питер больше не спрашивал у самого себя, как так вышло. Есть прошлое и есть будущее, а он зажат между ними двумя в настоящем — то ещё давление, если подумать. И в этом настоящем Питер просто идет.

Его шаги по длинному стерильно-белому коридору едва заметно следят пылью изношенных кроссовок. Его никто за это не наругает, конечно нет. Он здесь на один раз — по праву забрать то, что ему принадлежит, и, не оборачиваясь назад, уйти. Тут всё похоже друг на друга: белые стены, белые полы, белые халаты, которые едва взмывали перед Питером, когда он смотрел вниз — на такие же белые пятки чужих белых ботинок.

Момента, когда тяжелую дверь наконец захлопнули за его спиной, Питер боялся больше всего на свете точно так же, как и жаждал.

Шум. То ли сам по себе в ушах, то ли от плотного фона почти напрочь звукоизолированного узкого помещения. Невысокий шкаф с закруглёнными углами. Пара склянок. Тумбочка. Лампа. Столик в углу. Лекарства.

Питер неслышно присел на стул перед самой кроватью.

Это лицо так изменилось. Покой в нем въелся фиолетовой вязью вен и лопнувших капилляров по бледной, даже на вид ледяной коже. Мрамор.

Волосы были тоньше, чем их помнил Питер. Седые крапины расползлись по редким волоскам, особенно у виска и дальше — немного выше.

Так выглядит покой Тони Старка, в белой комнате, в белой одежде и с белыми широкими браслетами на запястьях. Его покой. Разве он должен быть таким? Или он должен быть как раз таким? Потому что это только называется — «супергерой», а на самом деле это просто стечение жизненного дерьма в дерьмовое обстоятельство, и не более чем находчивый тот, кто сможет сделать из этого своё преимущество, свою славу, свою броню. Это всегда было только броней, и Тони слишком долго в ней, _за ней_ существовал. И покой его — это отвернутая в сторону голова, открытые пустые глаза и ниточка слюны, медленно ползущая из уголка сухого потрескавшегося рта.

Питер ощутил, как едва щиплет у носа, но даже захоти он действительно заплакать, не смог бы, потому что не знал, чему и для чего именно эти слёзы — не злые, не отречённые, не отчаянные, не яростные. Пустые.

Даже когда Старк, Тони, мистер Старк уже забрал у него, он продолжал забирать сейчас, и Питер уже не избавится от этого, не избавится от него. Тони как всегда безапелляционно вкладывал в его руки презент, о котором тот не просил, «на, бери и будь с этим осторожен, потому что это не то, с чем стоит шутить и пренебрегать, но я всё равно дарю тебе это, дарю эти четыре чудесных заглавных буквы и, поверь мне, Питер, теперь они навсегда с тобой». У Тони всегда были слишком дорогие подарки.

Слыша глухое трение собственной одежды друг о друга, Питер медленно склонился к его лицу, ощущая наконец под своими пальцами ежик редких влажных волос.

Они пахли потом и дешевым мылом.

— Отвоевался.

Он произнёс это тихо. Не так, как будто боялся, что Старк мог его услышать, а так, чтобы этот шепот предназначался только им двоим. Это всё — они двое.

На мгновение показалось, что глаза Старка расширились.

Питер знал, за чем сюда шёл, и получал это прямо сейчас, в этот момент, когда припечатанные ремнями руки слабо, коротко сжали простынь. Это меньше, чем он позволял себе мечтать, задыхаясь в лихорадке ненависти, и больше, чем на самом деле ему позволяла мечтать никуда не девшаяся человечность. Но Тони наконец слушал.

Всё, что ему оставалось — это слушать.

А у Питера было ещё очень много времени.

 

 

 


End file.
